Always
by emma.juliefan
Summary: Maria goes through a traumatic experience that leaves her distraught. Georg as her adoring husband must help her get through it and help her find the strength to recover. The physical scars are sometimes the easiest to heal.
1. Before it all

Hello everybody. This is my first "real" fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Thanks to Cass for BETAing. Please R & R :)

**A/N:** While I have done alot of research and do intend to do more as I get deeper into the story, the situation being dealt with is most definetely not black and white. People deal with it in many different ways and therefore I am apprehensive as I do not want to offend anyone. Also I am aware that the trauma may be a sensitive issue to readers and I am sorry in advance if it is difficult to read because of personal reasons and if I get it totally wrong.

**A/N,2:** The story starts of as Georg's POV but will eventually move to Maria's. The sections in italics are flashbacks and there are quite alot, especially in the first chapters. It's sort of necessary to set the scene and show characters' thoughts and feelings.

**

* * *

**

_Maria walked into the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom, attempting to tie the sash of her dress behind her. She raised her eyebrow at the sight of her husband humming absentmindedly in front of the mirror while trying to tie his bow. She walked over to him and pried his fingers from the fabric. "You know you can't do this properly yourself, why couldn't you wait? I've been ready and have visited the bathroom numerous times in the past hour between glasses of water and waiting for you." _

_Georg, while still occupied with his reflection, made a noncommittal noise. "Is it really such a crime to look good for a social event?" _

_Twisting the bowtie into a neat knot, she shook her head. "I really don't see the need for all the fuss. You're always the adequate looking gentleman, my dear Captain." _

_Georg feigned mortification. "Maria! I don't know if you realize this or not, but ever since I married you, simply dressing up has not been quite enough to look even _near_ presentable next to you." _

_Maria reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips before she turned to the doorway. "You do realise that while I am looking increasingly more like a whale these days, I still manage to fully get ready in the time that it takes you to get out of the shower." _

_Swiftly sweeping up his jacket, Georg followed his wife's lead. "Oh you're just being paranoid Maria; you're just as stunning as always. You don't resemble a whale in slightest. __I was thinking more along the lines of the most beautiful, breath-taking, evocative woman I have ever laid my eyes on—I'm a sorry sight in comparison to you. For the love of God, you're carrying our child!" _

_Maria caught her husband's eye and raised her eyebrow as he caught her arm and escorted her down the stairway. A sweet smile formed across her face and her cheeks blushed ever so slightly from the flattery of the compliment. Georg stopped only to kiss her forehead gently as they headed out of the front door arm-in-arm and began their short walk to the party that was awaiting them a few doors down the road. _

_However, they had barely reached the front gates when, not immensely surprising to Maria, Georg discovered that he had forgotten something in his unusual frenzy to dress properly for the occasion. _

"_You really are impossible," Maria commented dryly although she couldn't help the smile that was beginning to appear on her face as she disapprovingly shook her head. _

_He raised one eyebrow slightly. "I'll try to be quick my dear but one can never grace a party empty handed now, can they?" _

_She gave a tolerant sigh. "__Seemingly not. Just be quick, we're late enough as it is." _

_Georg smiled to himself as he watched his wife turn around and bend down to study the flowers that had appeared in the cracks in the road. He hastened up the driveway, unlocked the front door and strode into the house, up the stairs and to his room where the bottles of wine lay on the bed. Scrambling them into a bag, he managed to be outside again__within minutes. _

_Whistling to himself, Georg shut the door behind him and checked that it was locked. He cradled the bottles carefully in the crook of his arm and then looked ahead to where Maria had been standing previously. What he saw made his stomach drop cold and the bottles __in his arms, now__ forgotten, smashed to the ground. _

_Maria was lying in a crumpled heap on the __pavement, __covered in blood, her skin chalk white. Georg felt a cold sweat break out all over his body at the sight. He__ran to her and__ grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse, shouting her name at the same time. He detected a slight pulse, but there was no response to his calling. _

_In a frenzy of fear and uncertainty, he scooped her up into his arms, her weight like a rock, and staggered for the house, shouting for Franz to call a doctor and open the damn door. _

* * *

Georg paced up and down the white corridors restlessly, waiting, watching, and listening. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own: he would force himself to sit down and settle only to find that he would spring to his feet only moments later. It was dreadfully disorientating to be pacing in such an aimless fashion.

* * *

"_My beloved Maria, it is inevitable that you were the one that God chose for me to be my partner, the person who shall be one flesh with me, and the one whom I shall call my one and only love for as long as I live. You are, to me, beautiful: beautiful, not just in face and body, but in spirit. You are a wonder to behold, I will forever be truly grateful to the Lord that He has chosen to give you to me." _

"_I, Maria Kutschera take you, Georg von Trapp to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."_

_Maria smiled gently as she witnessed the look of pure, unadulterated love in the gaze of the man standing opposite to her. _

"_Do you, Georg von Trapp take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"I do."

"And do you, Maria Kutschera, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she barely whispered, hardly able to get the words to escape her lips as her eyes swelled up with tears of joy and her throat tightened.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He gently lifted the veil over her head and stretched out his hand to caress her cheek softly. A smile graced her lips as he gently pulled her chin towards him; their lips touched together ever-so slightly in a sweet kiss; a kiss to symbolise the start of their new life together as husband and wife, lovers, confidants and best friends.

* * *

Georg was finding that he, the often composed Baron von Trapp, was in fact finding it extremely hard to keep his raging emotions under control. Thought after thought racing through his mind and everything around him turning into a blur, he was completely and utterly oblivious to his surroundings. Exhausted and drained emotionally and physically, he buried his face in his hands and let go of the tight rein he held on his emotions.

* * *

_Georg glanced up when he heard the bedroom door click open and then a few seconds later, shut. It was Maria, and she looked as if she was walking on air, yet treading on ice at the same time – something was on her mind. She could barely contain herself, he could tell. "Cat got your tongue, love? You're usually chattering a million miles an hour. Is there something wrong?" he asked playfully, standing up to join her._

_Maria bit down on her lip anxiously wondering about the best way to go about the situation at hand. She was surprised that Georg had not recognised the signs by now. But then again, what man, even one with seven children, could be so in tune with the female mind and body? _

"_It involves you," she murmured. _

_Georg walked closer to her before __touching her nose with the tip of his finger and laughed. "I should certainly hope so!"_

_But Maria quickly replaced her smile with a __cutting glare.__ "Georg, if you're going to be cynical, this can wait till a later date, when you're better behaved." _

_Georg winced mockingly. "That was a low blow, Fräulein."_

_"Perhaps so. But you won't get anymore children acting like that." She folded her arms and glowered at him. _

_Georg was about to reply with a wit that he was rather proud of, but her words hit him and he gaped at Maria. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" _

_Her glower melted into a warm smile __as she stepped even closer__ and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Yes, I should think you did. I hope you did." _

* * *

The tears were flowing freely now. He didn't care that people were passing by or that he might have been in their way. Was he, Georg von Trapp, always to be doomed to lose the one that he loved? It just didn't seem fair that he had to go through that, again.

No, he had to stay positive. There was no indication that any injuries would have seriously harmed his wife at all, no there wasn't. But as the horrifying image of his beloved covered in blood, her face chalk white and pale, her body lying still on the road, entered his mind once again; Georg von Trapp couldn't help but lose what little hope he had.

_

* * *

_

Having his Maria lay on his chest and his fingers run

_ning__ through her short, blond locks – most definitely his favourite past time – Georg could not have been more content. It had been two weeks since he had found out that his wife was expecting and it was a__blissful __experience__ to see that she was glowing more every day. _

"_Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Maria whispered softly, breaking the long silence. _

"_Oh I don't know, just adequate I suppose," he said teasingly. _

_Maria slapped him playfully. "No, I'm serious Georg. I'm worried; afraid." _

_His wife's insecurities had become much more frequently apparent in the past weeks. Although Maria was usually confident and very sure of herself, it seemed that the thought of becoming a mother and the fear of not living up to her own high expectations were haunting her constantly. Georg kissed her forehead firmly. _

"_Oh don't be, my dear.__I have every confidence in you—you're the best mother that my children could ever ask for; it was you that put this family back together, and it's you that continues to hold it in one piece. I assure you, Maria: any child blessed enough to call you his mother is the most blessed child on the face of the earth—just as I am blessed to call you my wife." _

"_You know that I do not find flattery amusing, Georg! Seriously... I know that I already have seven wonderful children." She paused to look up at him. "But it's not the same – Gretl was five when I met her. I don't know how to feed, bath__e__, entertain a tiny infant for heaven's sake; doing all the things that mothers do. It's just... well I've never – " _

_He interrupted her abruptly. "Maria, I don't want to hear any of this. I've never met anyone that was more fitting to be a wonderful mother than you. It doesn't matter in the slightest that you've never done it before, you forget, it's all in here." He placed a hand over her heart and she smiled recognising his true sincerity. "And besides, remember that you have an adoring husband that worships the ground you walk on, my darling. I'm sure he would be very willing to help you with anything." He kissed her on the forehead again. _

_Maria, lost in thought, regarded her husband's words with a half smile and ran her fingers through her rumpled, short hair.__ "Thank you," she whispered softly and relaxed into her husband's arms once more. _

"_You're welcome, always welcome, my love." _

* * *

"Please don't take her away from me, Lord. Don't do this to me again, I beg of you; I couldn't handle it this time." Georg's hand were clasped together, his head bowed down in prayer, hoping to find some sort of consolation in his actions.

_

* * *

_

Renovating was an entirely new experience for the majority of the von Trapp children and a very exciting one for them indeed. Brigitta, followed by Marta

_, was__ the last to join their father and the rest of their siblings in the previously unused bedroom, both girls grimacing as they entered at the distinct odour of paint. _

"_Why yellow, father?" Marta inquired quizzically._

"_It's a neutral colour, darling," Georg replied, although somewhat distracted. However with the continued presence of his second-youngest daughter's confused expression, he couldn't help but laugh. _

_Kurt was the first to __butt__ in, "It's because we don't know if the baby is a boy or girl yet, silly." _

_A sigh that escaped her lips and a tiny "oh" were the extent of Marta's realisation. It caused her father to once again stifle a chuckle. _

_A sound was heard from the doorway and Georg stretched to see Maria leaning on the frame, a soft smile on her face. "I was getting lonely by myself downstairs," she explained. A small cough escaped her throat at the intensity of the paint fumes. "Oh my…" _

"_Maria, are you sure you should be up here in your condition?" _

"_Georg! How many times must I tell you that I don't have a condition?" She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm pregnant, not sick." _

"_Yes maybe so, but these fumes cannot possibly be good for our healthy little bundle of joy growing inside of your tummy now can they?" He raised his eyebrow and eyed Maria fully. "How are you feeling now anyway?" he asked, concerned, as he stepped off the ladder to join her. _

"_Better, just slightly. It seems that this healthy little bundle of joy quite enjoys making me throw up my breakfast. I, for one, most definitely do not!" _

"_Comes with the job description I'm afraid. Unfortunate, but it'll all be worth it in the end." _

"_Well we'll see," she joked before reaching up to peck her husband lightly on the lips. Georg broke their embrace and turned around to the children, clasping his hands together. "Well, who fancies keeping your mother company downstairs and making sure she doesn't set foot anywhere near here for the rest of the morning?" _

* * *

"Ehem… Baron von Trapp?"

Georg instantaneously shook himself out of his deep reverie. "Oh doctor, finally. How is she? Is there any news?"

"Well not everything is clear yet, Baron. But for the time being however, your wife is going to be fine, given time."

It was only now that he began to breathe properly again – it seemed as if he'd been holding his breath ever since the accident. He placed a hand over his racing heart. "You couldn't possibly know how relieved I am, doctor."

"Yes, she is expected to make a full recovery, good news indeed. But as hard as this is, I must break it to you…" The doctor's gaze veered downwards and Georg had a sudden stroke of heart breaking realisation.

"The baby?" he speculated in a whisper.

Georg didn't need the medical conformation. He immediately felt his heart sink parallel with his body as he as he staggered and nearly lost his footing. Somehow he managed to fall into a chair, and this time he stayed there, his hands covering his mouth, choking back irrepressible sobs

* * *

So that's the first chapter. I hope you were able to keep up with all the time changes. Please R & R :D


	2. Then to now

Hmmm only one review - thankyou by the way! Your efforts are much appreciated. Some more would be nice but you don't have to if it's really that bad :S It's probably because this is already posted on JAOforum but whatever, I thought some other guys could enjoy it too :D

Here is the 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was over an hour later that Georg had composed himself enough to be classified as presentable. Walking to the doctor's office, those that had seen the naval captain would notice his hunched and dejected form, with a distinct gleam in his eye. It didn't, however, have anything to do with determination; it was to mask his pain.

Stopping in front of the door, he knocked. Beckoned to enter, Georg twisted the knob, walked in and closed the door behind him, standing rigid and still. He nodded as the doctor acknowledged him.

"Please, take a seat. There are things to discuss, Baron," the doctor started, stretching an arm out and motioning to the chair opposite his desk.

"Yes of course." Georg could barely mutter a few simply words without his voice obviously cracking.

"Regarding your wife, it's hard to tell what her condition will be when she wakes as she has not actually yet regained consciousness." Here, the doctor paused, heaving a sigh and saying seriously, "She will be in a lot of physical pain, Captain; that we know for sure – we've put her on a morphine drip until she awakens. Until then, we won't really know much more than you do, aside from the fact that she has suffered from a moderate concussion and has several broken ribs, neither thing being desirable. And," he sighed again, "there's the miscarriage, of course."

Georg looked up, asking hoarsely, "What can I expect?"

The doctor complied, "Expect her to be irritable when awake, and fitful in her sleep. She's not going to have an easy time walking around for a while, and she most likely won't like the pain and restriction to her activities. However, it's the miscarriage that you should be more worried about. Often in cases like these, it is the emotional damage that is far worse than the physical."

Georg nodded in understanding.

"Everybody responds differently; miscarriage is not a pleasant experience. Obviously, being the mother, she will feel a great loss physically because she carried the child inside of her for a number of months and also because most mothers feel very emotionally attached to their child, even though they haven't yet met the child. You, as her husband, must understand that it may take her a while to manage her grief and many women take a long time to fully recover from the loss."

"Yes, I understand," Georg replied.

"But it is also extremely important to take time to grieve for yourself. You want to find the right balance between offering comfort and support to your wife, but also letting her be alone and giving yourself time as well."

Georg offered the man opposite a somewhat half smile. "Well I'll try my best. Thank you for the advice doctor."

"Just regular protocol," the doctor smiled back, trying to lighten the mood a little. "You are free now to visit your wife at any time. Be sure to contact a nurse if she wakes."

"Yes, thank you again doctor," was Georg's soft reply as he stood up and solemnly exited the room.

* * *

_It was now a regular event for the von Trapp family__to go on outings together. Maria had convinced Georg of the idea not long after their engagement. Today, they found themselves, coincidently, on the same picturesque hilltop that Maria had taught the children to sing not so long ago. _

_Georg rolled over onto his back, his neck slightly stiff from being in the one position for so long. As he lay on the checker picnic rug, arms folded behind his head, soaking up the sun, he couldn't help but glance to the other side of the luscious green meadow where his wife and children were sitting. It brought a sincere smile to his face to see his children so happy again, and it was all Maria's doing. He couldn't even imagine what state his family would be in now, had it not been for her. _

_Georg's gaze shifted solely to his wife now, more specifically to her ever-growing abdomen. Although only 4 months into her pregnancy, Georg couldn't help but notice how well the pregnant belly seemed to compliment her. Or maybe that was just his biased opinion; his wife certainly didn't seem to agree! _

_Maria caught her husband's adoring gaze and cocked her eyebrow. Getting up from her sitting position and letting out a groan as she did, she left the children to sing together by themselves and strolled over to her husband. _

_Joining him on the rug, she assumed a similar position next to him and entwined her fingers with his. Georg rolled over onto his side, now facing Maria, and stroked her hair tenderly. He then brought his hand to rest on her stomach, rubbing in circles, soothingly, as Maria closed her eyes and let out an appreciative sigh. _

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look today, Maria?" _

_Maria opened one eye. "Not in the last hour. However I must beg to differ. You're too biased," she replied, closing her eye again. _

"_Maybe so but that's what husbands are for, darling!" _

_Maria smiled and__sighed appreciatively, "I know, thank you. My spirits will definitely need lifting when I get to double this size!" _

"_Anytime, my love. Calling you beautiful is almost second nature to me now," Georg whispered as he leant over her and kissed her tenderly. _

* * *

Georg hesitantly pushed on the door to Maria's room and peered inside. Seeing his wife laying there motionless, her skin colour striking a remarkable resemblance to the sheets, he couldn't help but choke back a sob. There was a large, ugly bruise on the side of her head, near her temple, and that wasn't even the half of it. The rest of the damage was hidden by the bandages that were wrapped around her head. Walking slowly over to her, he reached out his hand to grip hers firmly and rubbed the back with his thumb, trying to offer a means of comfort. Her hand was cold, and it bore marks of wear. There were several small gashes and an ugly yellowish bruise raising along the inside of her wrist and leading around to her elbow.

Georg said as steadily as he could, "Maria, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you very much and that we will get through this together. You're a strong person, I know you are, and I'm going to help you every step of the way." He leant down and barely kissed her lips, his own quivering, lingering there for as long as possible to take in what traces of her scent he could recognize, but found none. She smelled of that gut-wrenching, sterilized hospital odour. It was discomforting and Georg wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

Although he was feeling beyond shattered, he couldn't begin to imagine how his wife would be feeling when she awoke. After all, it was she who had had the intimate, physical connection to their baby and the constant reminders of its growth within her.

_

* * *

_

Georg had realised the subtle changes that Maria was going through more and more these days as a result of the hormones surging turbulently through her body.

_Though u__ncharacteristic of her, Georg__nevertheless__ walked into a room to find his wife crying__quite often, __and nowadays, seemingly about the tiniest matters. He suspected that this, once again, was one of those__hormone-driven occasions. _

_There, lying on her back, in the middle of their oversized bed was Maria, tears rolling down her face and crying quite uncontrollably. He sighed, "Oh my love, what's wrong?" Slowly, he walked over to her and joined her on the bed. _

"_Everything," she __sobbed, letting__out a heavy sigh. _

_Georg paused and took the time to consider how best to go about the present situation. He had learn__ed __that Maria didn't necessarily want her problem fixed__most of the time, seeing as there was often no actual problem to speak of, but rather, just felt the need to be loved and comforted.__ Staying calm and offering his support often proved the most successful. _

_Opening his mouth__in preparation to speak, and then deciding to close it again,__ Georg shifted and brought his wife to lie on top of his chest. He let his fingers run through her hair__,__ which seemed to sooth her. Staying there until she had calmed down, he broke the silence: "I love you, Maria, don't you ever forget that." He kissed her hair. _

_Maria turned to face him. "Even when I'm completely inconsolable; my face stained red from tears and as fat as a whale?" _

_She was seemingly refusing to comply and Georg couldn't help but smile. "Yes Maria, even then." _

"_Oh," she huffed but she couldn't help the small smile that was beginning to grace her lips, knowing that her husband's words were sincere. _

* * *

Now sitting in a chair opposite at his wife's bedside, Georg managed a half smile at the memory of Maria's unpredictable mood swings. He rested his chin in his hand at stared at her still, beautiful face and his eyes traced down her neck, her chest. He winced at the thought of just how black and blue her body might be under the hospital gown. He couldn't quite, however, find the strength within himself to look at her devastatingly flat abdomen now; it was far too painful.

_

* * *

_

Although Maria was apprehensive at first, she had grown to quite like formal events. However, tonight was a sorry exception. She had previously decided that a close to 5 month pregnant woman could not attend such a function without making a complete fool of herself. "I look ridiculous," she whispered to herself as they entered the front doorway and made their way to the main ballroom.

_Georg, however, had heard his wife's mutterings and as always, was there to contradict her. "My dear, you look fine – exquisite in fact." _

"_How many times must I tell you that I do not appreciate flattery, Georg?" _

"_Yes you do, I know you do," he promptly contradicted then subsequently pecked her on the cheek and she smiled. _

"_It's your fault," Maria responded teasingly as they entered the ballroom. _

_Georg cocked an eyebrow at her. "You see, my dear Fräulein, that's where you're wrong, you are simply far too deliciously enticing to resist." He turned her to face him and kissed her fully on the mouth. _

_Pulling back, Georg smirked as he noticed a prominent blush forming on his wife's cheeks. "A dance, my deliciously enticing Fräulein?" he inquired mockingly. _

"_Oh," was the only word that came out of her lips as her husband led her to the middle of the ballroom floor. _

* * *

Georg was not sure at what point he had drifted of to sleep but he now found himself rubbing his eyes as he woke. Regaining his senses, he looked around the room, only to experience his heart leaping at the sight of Maria sitting up in her bed, her eyes open.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then he realised – she was still, unmoving; clearly awake but almost as if she was in another world. Maria looked over to her husband, a blank and helpless expression on her face, and caught his gaze. As she did, Georg recognised the signs.

Her lip began to quiver and her eyes welled with tears. The expression on her face crumbled to pain, despair, and she let out one harsh, rough and muffled sob. Immediately, Georg was on his and feet and in an instant, over to her bedside. He cradled her in his arms as her tears flowed freely now; she was sobbing inconsolably. Her iron grasp on his arms was released as she balled her fists and began beating the bed violently, and consequently one of his arms.

Georg could do nothing but continue holding her, rocking her, stroking her hair; anything that could somehow soothe her and relieve some of her pain as he let her grief begin to do itself away.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :DD

* * *


	3. Heartfelt tragedy

Thankyou so much to those who reviewed - HandmadeFreak (and thankyou for recommending), Shahrazad63, EmmaLiesl and Edelwyn. It means so much to me so thankyou again. Here is chapter 3. I sincerely hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was an hour later and Maria had completely collapsed from exhaustion, unable to continue her hysterical frenzy any longer. She was now asleep, although restlessly as the doctor had predicted, in Georg's arms.

Shifting his wife's limp body off his lap, and being careful not to wake or jostle her, he carefully pulled the covers out and then pulled them snugly up to her shoulders, standing up as he did so**. **Walking to the door, he couldn't help but steal a glance at her and it absolutely broke his heart to see the heartbreak and pain in her expression.

He paced down the corridors purposely and quickly reached the doctor's office once more - he had been so busy attempting to calm his wife that he had forgotten to alert anyone that she had woken.

Georg knocked and was once again beckoned to enter. He sat down in the same seat as before, an odd sense of déjà vu enveloping him.

"My wife is awake doctor," Georg began.

Looking up from his papers, the doctor met Georg's eye. "Oh, I see – well, that is good news Baron."

"Yes." His response was a whisper.

"How is she coping?" the doctor inquired sympathetically.

Georg's gaze moved down toward the floor. "Well, it's as you said and I thought. I don't think she's going to recover from this easily."

"Yes, it is hard, and I've seen many women experience it. I don't think there's such thing as an 'easy' recovery. What she really needs now is love and support, and I have every confidence that you can provide that for her most substantially." The doctor's sharp gaze forced Georg's eyes to meet his and he smiled.

"Thank you doctor, I do hope so. Georg sighed, then asked, "Are there any routine things I need to be made aware of?"

"Yes, now let me see here." The doctor shifted around and opened a file cabinet. He scurried through the various files and finally pulled one out. "We will of course check up on the broken ribs and concussion, as well as the severe bruising. I also want to keep an eye on how her body is healing from and coping with the miscarriage. Despite the amount of physical pain she will be dealing with, as long as there are no other complications and it's guaranteed that she'll get adequate rest, I see no reason why she can't return home soon."

Georg took everything in, turning it all over in his mind. He gave a slight nod as it all processed, then opened his mouth to voice a question that had just reoccurred to him, but broke off in hesitancy. When the doctor raised his eyebrows expectantly at Georg, he decided to go ahead. "I'm not quite sure how or what it is that I'm asking, but…" He trailed off, searching his mind. This was such an intimate matter between his wife and himself.

It was as if his military mind snapped on in that moment of indecision, and he stated straight out, "My wife adores children, Doctor. All she wanted out of this pregnancy was a healthy baby to love for her life, as did I. Will more children be possible in the future?"

The doctor eyed Georg, concerned, and rested his chin in his hand. "Once again, I must stress that it is most often the emotional aspects of the trauma that take much longer to heal than the physical. While physically, it will be possible to become pregnant again as soon as the hormones in her body subside and her broken ribs heal, you will probably find that emotionally, it may not be healthy."

Georg nodded in response; he was determined to make this recovery as quick and devoid of heartache as he most possibly could—the key wasn't to pretend it didn't exist, for it most certainly would, but to stand by his wife and let her know just how much she was loved by him, and that they would get through this all together, as a family.

"Now I'm not here to tell you when the right time is, but you must realise that your wife's emotions absolutely must come first. Just make sure that she is completely ready and emotionally healthy before trying to conceive again and no complications should arise."

"I will, thank you doctor," Georg responded and stood up making his way to the door.

"Of course." The doctor resumed his paperwork, glancing up as Georg exited the room. "Good day Captain," he said kindly.

* * *

As Georg opened the door to his wife's room, he found Maria facing the window, her back to him, obviously deep in thought. He coughed softly but purposefully to let her know of his presence and she turned her head around, glimpsed him briefly, and then resumed her original position. Georg winced slightly as he saw the ugly bruises on her face once again. He knew that standing upright, although leaning on her arm for support, was obviously painful for her but he figured that Maria was so preoccupied that she simply pushed the physical pain aside.

He paced over to her slowly and with hesitation, to encircle her waist softly. But his assumptions were right: Maria suddenly flinched and he retreated quickly, stepping back and sitting on the bed. He understood completely; she just couldn't bear to be touched there yet, knowing that only a day before, there had been a significant bump.

Georg didn't want to intrude on her silence and waited for her to start the conversation; he knew she would, when she felt ready. He sat on the bed, watching and waiting intently. It was at least half an hour later that she finally broke the silence:

"I wanted this so much," she whispered softly.

Georg wasn't sure whether she intended for him to hear or not but looked down and felt the pain arise once again in the pit of his stomach at her heartbreaking words. He sighed, "I know Maria, I know."

Still staring out of the window aimlessly, she started again, "What did I do to deserve this? I've pledged my whole life to God and now this. I don't understand, I can't understand."

Georg stood up and walked over to her slowly, deciding to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He rubbed it gently and this time, she didn't flinch. "My love, don't you dare think that you've done anything to deserve this. It was nobody's fault; just an accident, a terribly misfortunate accident."

Maria turned around to face him for the first time now, tears streaking down her marred but still beautiful face. "I don't know what to do Georg. How do I just get over this and move on? I don't want another baby anymore now that I know the pain it could cause."

Georg brought her into a strong embrace and drew meaningless circles on her back while whispering soothing murmurs into her ear. He kissed her hair gently hummed into her ear. "I don't expect that of you Maria, no one does," he whispered tenderly.

"I don't know how to cope, Georg. How do I do it?" she asked again, her voice cracking.

"With time, my love. It will take time, lots of it."

This time, Maria didn't respond. She relaxed into her husband's strong arms and let the tears fall freely. Georg, as always, was there to soothe, console and relieve her.

* * *


	4. Home

Thankyou to all those who left encouraging reviews for the last chapter: scrubso, shahrazad63, EmmaLiesl and Edelwyn. It really means alot so hugs to you. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Maria was lying on the bed in a semi sleep-like state and Georg, in very close proximity next to her was tenderly stroking her hair. They were both patiently the doctor's all-clear to go home. Georg had managed, with a few trips back home, to stay loyally by his wife for the entire four day duration in hospital.

Maria groaned softly and opened her eyes. "Georg, where are the children?"

Georg, with his arms wrapped around his wife gently and humming absentmindedly into her ear, was quick to assure her. "Don't you worry about them. Everything has been taken care of – Max is with them. My priority right now is to be here with you; to support you." He leaned down and kissed her bandaged forehead and Maria sighed, resuming their calm embrace.

But before long, they were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by it opening and Maria's doctor walking in. "Oh, Doctor, we've been waiting for you," Georg said eagerly. "I must admit, home is sounding increasingly more inviting to both my wife and me." He paused to look the older man in the eye. "Is she free to go yet?"

The doctor looked up and smiled. "Apart from the injuries previously mentioned, there are no other major complications apart from obvious severe bruising down the right side." Here, he paused, and turned to Maria. "You will be able to return home as soon as I leave this room. But remember, rest is the only cure and don't strain yourself with much physical activity – it will be very painful for you until your ribs have healed. And Baron, don't you let her do anything silly."

Maria moved to sit up but groaned at the pain she had caused herself by trying to move quickly. She put a hand up to the developing headache near her forehead. "I assure you I won't doctor," she said, her voice muffled.

"Well if that's that then, I'll leave you to get ready." The doctor moved towards the door but was stopped by Georg's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, really. Your advice over the past few days has been invaluable. I appreciate it," Georg said and offered the man opposite a sincere smile.

The doctor met Georg's eyes. "I'm just doing my job, Baron. It's my pleasure to help you in any way I can." He continued walking to the door, left and closed it behind him quietly.

Georg paused slightly before moving back to his wife and held her hand, stroking the back with his thumb, being careful to avoid any of her more severe bruises.

"Well that's that then," Maria whispered. She had returned to her solemn mood. Georg kissed her softly on the cheek before getting up to start packing her things.

* * *

They arrived home that same afternoon. As they drove past the road in front of the gates Georg heard Maria gulp and choke back a sob, forcing the tears to stay put. He had gathered that she remembered quite a lot about the accident and he trusted that she would tell him when she was ready. He held out his hand to her, which she took and then sighed.

His hand on the small of her back, Georg guided her staggering figure through the front doorway slowly. Noticing the absence of Max's car in the driveway, he leaned over to her and suggested, "Maybe we should go upstairs before the children come home, my love. It will give you time to rest, regain some energy." He hadn't told her but he had secretly asked Max to provide his children with a plausible diversion for the afternoon, away from the house, which uncannily coincided with Maria's return home. He knew that his wife could not have handled their persistent questions at the present time.

Maria was in no mood to object and she allowed Georg to lead her freely up to their bedroom. As she walked up the stairs slowly, Georg saw the familiar painful grimace on her face return and responded by supporting her even more firmly, his arms tight around her shoulder and waist.

He freed one arm from her grasp to push open the door to their bedroom open as they approached and was immediately enveloped with the scent of his wife's delicious perfume as they entered. Supporting her still, he led her over to the large king-sized bed and she sat down.

"Doctor's orders that you rest, Maria and don't you dare defy it," Georg began, trying to lighten Maria's mood slightly.

"Yes fine." She looked up; her solemn gaze meeting his. "You know, I don't think I've said thank you yet for all your support. I have meant to but the words just got lost somewhere amongst all the drama."

"Oh my love, don't worry about it – it's my absolute pleasure to do anything for you. I love you, and don't you ever forget that." Georg moved to join her sitting on the bed, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"You're too good for me. I'm so lucky to have you; I don't deserve this," she said softly, her voice starting to break, but Georg brought his fingers to her lips to prevent her from saying anything more.

"Maria, look at me." She shook her head but felt Georg grab her chin and turn it gently toward him. "You are the most deserving person I've ever known and believe me, I'm the blessed one to have you in my life. If it weren't for you, I'd still be the same mess that you saw when we first met."

Although Maria appreciated the sincerity in her husband's tender words, the tears were close to falling again. "Then why me?" she asked furiously, voice rough and harsh. "Why? Why must it be the will of God that I lose my first biological child when this is all I've ever wanted?"

Georg sighed. "Oh Maria, you know it's not my place to answer that for you." His heart was breaking again as he felt her body shaking violently between his arms. "Maybe it's time you rested, my love."

Maria sighed. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible mess," she murmured softly, rubbing at her moist, red eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize, Maria – I don't want to even hear any such apology from you. You've been through an awfully hard time, darling. You have every right to be upset so don't even try to bottle it up." He helped her under the covers and kissed her forehead firmly and moved to a chair near the bedside. Maria rewarded him with a soft smile, noticing the sincerity in her husband's words. She sighed as she felt the fatigue begin to get the better of her.

Georg watched her intently until she fell asleep which, as he had suspected, was within minutes. He stood up to adjust the covers tighter over her body and stroked her hair, which seemed like the only non-battered part of her body, before exiting the room, careful to not wake her.

Walking down the stairs, he could already feel the tears coming. Rushing to his private study, he collapsed into the chair; his head fell onto the table in his arms and his whole body was overwhelmed with emotion. For the first time since his wife had woken, it was now Georg's turn to really let go.


	5. Reunited

Okay, so I'm quickly getting through the chapter I'd already posted on JAO forum. 2 more to go, then I'm sorry to say, there will be longer waits between updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter; it's one of my favourites so far. Hugs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Maria stirred as she heard the rattling of footsteps downstairs; the children were obviously home. A sad smile formed on her face and she moaned as her attempt to get out of bed proved to be successful but very painful nevertheless. Walking very slowly to their bathroom, she was not surprised to find that her reflection was anything but flattering; her face was quite visibly tear-stained and red.

Lathering her face with water multiple times, Maria did her best to make herself look presentable and prepared herself for the reunion with her children.

Staggering down the stairs step by step, a strong hold on the railing, she made it to the living room only to be suddenly surrounded by seven very happy looking faces, smiling brightly at her. Their excitement and clamouring caused Maria to laugh lightly although by now, her hand was significantly supporting her ribs. Nevertheless, her face was void of the pain she was in, giving away no hint to her children.

As the children calmed down slightly, Maria turned around in a circle as fast as she could manage to try and grasp each one of their beautiful faces. She asked playfully, "Have you missed me?" and each of the children responded by nodding rather indignant of courses.

Maria eventually was able to remove herself from the tight enclosure that the children had formed around her and managed to move towards a chair, on which she graciously sat. She sighed and simply but truthfully said, "Oh, it's so nice to be home." Maria lifted up her palm to tenderly stroke down Gretl's cheek as she came to sit on her knee.

After several happy minutes of the family's reunion together, Gretl looked up at her mother and asked quietly, "Mother?"

"Yes, Gretl?"

"I was sad when Father told us what happened. I really wanted a new brother or sister, even though I wouldn't have been the youngest anymore."

Brigitta, quick to read her mother's careworn face, warned her youngest sibling in a low tone, "Gretl…"

"Well I…" Maria tried to respond but found that she just couldn't explain, especially to a child as young as Gretl. She looked down at her youngest daughter's innocent expression and immediately felt her façade slipping at the sight.

Georg recognised her reaction and was quick to interfere. "I think its time to play children. Outside, all of you. Run along now."

Brigitta, although young, led the others outside; she did notice everything after all**. **Gretl and Marta followed hesitantly, obviously not understanding the situation, but were forced outside by their older siblings. Liesl stayed behind for a moment and approached Maria, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically. She kissed her mother's cheek again, which Maria awarded with a smile, and followed the rest of the children.

Watching as the children filed out into the hallway, Maria witnessed Georg cock an eyebrow at her. "Maria, you know you're not supposed to be up and about on your own just yet."

Eyeing him, Maria gave her husband a pointed glare. "I'm fine, Georg. I can walk by myself." Georg only responded by lifting his hands in defence; now was definitely not the time for petty quarrels. She turned her gaze from his to stare after the children, who were now in the main hallway. Subsequently, she bit her lip and attempted to stifle a gasp of tears, but was unsuccessful.

Georg said quietly, "It will get easier with time, Maria, believe me." He came to sit next to his wife on the couch and entwined his fingers with hers. "You don't need to tell them—or me—everything in one sitting. It will take time, darling. Time."

"I know. I do want to explain and make them understand but I just can't seem to get the words out properly before my voice cracks and the tears threaten to fall. I couldn't bear to break down in front of my own children.

Georg put a finger to her lips. "Crying is nothing to be ashamed of, darling."

"But it's like I feel I have a duty to them - as if I am indebted to being strong for them, being a good role model," she contradicted.

Georg couldn't help but smile slightly. "Oh but you are, Maria, you always are. I could never doubt it," he whispered into her hair before kissing her gently.

* * *

Georg stepped out onto the balcony of their bedroom and peered out over the gardens. There she was again – Maria, sitting on a bench and throwing rocks into the lake meaninglessly. He had noticed that although it had only been several weeks after returning from the hospital, his wife had become very accustomed to disappearing for some intimate private time and often sought the lake as a sanctuary.

It was amazing that without even speaking to him, Georg fully understood Maria's urge to be left alone to her own private thoughts. He figured that the fact that every night Maria had deliberately endured excruciating pain to walk away spoke louder than any words could for her need for time and space.

Leaning to rest his weight on the balcony railing and his chin in his hand, Georg sighed. At this time of dusk, the light was barely intense enough to recognise Maria's facial features, however, he could see her start to wipe her eyes profusely and knew what it meant – she was crying again.

Georg understood that she needed to cry, to let go. It was an important part of recovery, but to see it happening to the one he loved most, knowing she was in an unbelievable amount of pain, was simply heartbreaking.

He stood there, staring and watching intently, before she stood up using the bench as a means of support. Her staggered attempts at walking and the grimacing pain on her face were obvious and for a moment, Georg pondered whether to rush out to her side and relieve her, but at second thought, dismissed the idea. Maria needed this time alone.

Within minutes, Georg heard Maria approaching from the end of the hallway and returned inside, his teeth chattering from the cold. She stepped in without knocking, a familiar blank expression on her face and softly collapsed on the bed. She slipped beneath the covers and settled in the centre of their bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Maria, you must be cold," Georg began hesitantly.

However, after a long moment of silence, he assumed that he was not to receive a response. Coming to join her on the bed, Georg observed the prevalent goose bumps on her skin and reached out to touch her arm rubbing it from top to bottom tenderly. Maria didn't flinch at first but as Georg's hands moved to her shoulder, her neck, and her face she swiftly turned away from him.

Georg let out a sigh. "Maria, please don't turn away from me."

But still, he received no response. She had not said a word since her arrival. Georg began again, "Please tell me what's wrong, my love."

"Don't," she replied, her voice harsh. "Please don't touch me."

"Maria?" Georg moved his hand to her hip and rubbed it gently before leaning down to kiss her cheek softly.

"Please, I can't do this," she said softly.

It was the soft, almost hopeless request that made Georg stop and take his wife more seriously. She never acted this way, ever. Musing over it, Georg finally saw where Maria's mind was headed: tender, loving touches in their bedroom led to lovemaking more often than not, and upon their last interruption-free night, it had led to the child that she'd so desperately wanted and then lost. Georg shook his head and sighed. "Maria, look at me." Georg forced her chin to turn towards him. "I love you and I want to help you."

"You of all people would know that one thing leads to another and then before you know it, we're right back to where we started and…" Her trail of mumblings was stopped by Georg pressing his lips to hers tenderly.

It took all of Maria's strength to push him away and tears welled up in her eyes again. Georg immediately looked away from her. "I'm sorry Maria. I didn't realise. I had no idea you thought… I just want to help you. I would never force you into anything you didn't want to do," he whispered.

Breathing steadily to calm down, Maria made a noncommittal noise. "I just can't right now, you must understand." She turned away from her husband again and closed her eyes, preparing herself for sleep.

"Good night, Maria," Georg whispered. He was just about to lean down and softly kiss her forehead but then thought better of it. He would wait as long as was needed for her to come around before going anywhere close to where she'd thought they would go.

* * *

Maria was in bed once again a month after her release from the hospital. The physical pain was still strong, but tolerable. She was daydreaming and was surprised to hear a knock on her bedroom door, especially as Georg was out all day.

"Yes, come," she beckoned.

It was her eldest daughter that cautiously opened the door, a somewhat hesitant expression on her face. "Liesl, is there anything you wanted?"

"Just inquiring how you are, Mother."

"Quite sore but fine really," she attempted to assure her but Liesl simply raised her eyebrow.

Maria shrugged. She knew the time had come to be honest about her feelings to her eldest -the one that she felt closest to. "Honestly?" Maria began again as she looked out of the open window at the blue sky and saw birds flying past, singing their tune merrily. Liesl only nodded. "Like something has stabbed me in the heart, like my life has taken a turn for the worse, like I must have done something so terrible that God has made this his will."

Liesl could only gasp. She looked down and her hands and entwined them together. "I'm sorry Mother, I really am."

Maria wrapped her arms around herself and nodded blankly, turning back to the window. She stood there silently, unmoving. The only sign of life in her was her slowly rising and falling breast. Liesl didn't know what to do with her or what to say, but it was Maria that finally broke the silence. "Look at those birds out there—it's beautiful outside, and their whole existence is merry and cheerful. It's ironic that my life is the furthest thing from that right now. It's as if the light has left my soul, that's how dark and heavy this sorrow feels." She turned to face her daughter, tears streaming down her face now and ran her hands through hair that desperately needed brushing. "I'm sorry I've been scantly available to you and the others, Liesl; it is unfair of me. The only problem is that though my physical pain will fade completely within another month, I just can't imagine being wholly happy too soon."

This was the first time that Liesl had fully been able to grasp the extent of her mother's true hurt, and she hurt for her just thinking about how tormented her mother must be, how much of a struggle it was for her to overcome the trauma she had been through. She assured, "Oh, Mother, we understand. Believe me, we do! We once lost a mother, and you're a mother who has lost her child. The hurt is equal. Please don't feel ashamed about how you must deal with this. I'm here for you, and Father."

Maria was astounded by the maturity that Liesl was showing for someone of just eighteen. She finally managed to say, "Thank you, Liesl. I could never doubt the support you have for me. "

Maria's response brought a small smile to Liesl's face. She moved closer the bed and enveloped Maria with a warm hug which was gratefully reciprocated.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are very much appreciated. :D


	6. Dancing

Thankyou dearly to all that reviewed the last chapter. Here is part 6; I've been quick with these because they had already been posted elsewhere however from now on, the updates will probably not come as quickly. I have the next 2 chapter roughly done but they are still going through the intense editing stage.

But I hope you're enjoying this story so far and that you will continue to with this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Apprehension was not sufficient to describe the emotions that Maria was experiencing at present. It was two months after the accident and the majority of the physical evidence had healed. Her ribs were on the way to recovery; however, Maria could still not walk very gracefully.

She was not usually the self-conscious type but tonight was an exception. It was the night that she had been dreading for the past month – her first formal function since the accident. She knew that people would be curious, would be asking countless questions, staring at her limping wade.

She was looking into the mirror and smoothing her silk red dress as Georg walked in. He crept up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. He leant down to kiss her shoulder and looked up to see his reflection behind hers. "How are you feeling, my love?"

Maria caught his loving gaze in their reflection and forced a half-smile. "I'm fine."

"You look beautiful," Georg said sincerely, encircling her waist.

Maria tensed and closed her eyes. "Please don't flatter, Georg."

"I mean it Maria, I could not be more blatantly honest," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair.

Maria opened her eyes and turned around to meet him. "Thank you. I'm just nervous, that's all."

Georg lifted his hand to stroke her cheek tenderly. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of Maria, it was a terribly misfortunate accident."

Maria turned away from her husband's gaze. "Me, the petty Baroness who can't even walk properly by herself. I look like a complete fool. People will be staring, asking questions. I can't bear that."

"You won't have to, Maria. I'll be there next to you the whole night, don't you worry." He leant down to kiss her hair and took in the delicious scent of her perfume. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you, I am trying to believe it myself," Maria said. She smiled softly before searching for a hairbrush to finish getting ready.

* * *

Having entered the party an hour ago, Georg observed his wife sitting next to him at the round table. Her hands were entwined firmly and she was fidgeting uncontrollably. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek softly. "Have the nerves subsided yet, my dear?"

"I'm fine Georg," she whispered quickly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. "Baroness Ebberfeld has an admirable circle of friends, doesn't she?"

Georg sighed. It seemed Maria was quite set on changing the topic. "Yes she does," he agreed before he looked down at his hands and silence overcame them again. After a while, Georg entwined his hand with hers and suggested, "Let's dance." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand with him.

Maria pulled her hand away from his. "Georg, please. I'd rather not."

Georg looked down at her firmly and scolded, "Maria, you can't just sit here all night."

"Yes I can," Maria assured him. "And I will. I'm not about to make a complete fool of myself."

"Maria, you love dancing and that's the most important thing. You could outshine anyone in this room, believe me."

"Georg…" she began to stutter but he put a finger to her lips.

"Maria, stop being so stubborn. You'll be fine, trust me."

Maria groaned as Georg unwillingly dragged her up and she hesitantly followed him to the middle of the floor. He positioned his arms firmly around her waist and they started the familiar swaying to the pretty landler that was playing.

Maria knew immediately that Georg had been correct. As they moved smoothly in each other's arms, Maria soon found herself getting lost in the dance. Rapidly loosing all sense of time, of thought, as she spun in her husband's arms, she absorbed herself in the music and the flow of their steps. Having made it safely through most of the dance, Maria's boldness grew and she put more effort into the steps of her part of the dance.

Just as the music led into its last swell, Maria stretched too quickly and too far and nearly lost her footing as she almost doubled over, clutching her side. The flexibility she'd had was now gone; her ribcage was throbbing from having overworked herself, and the intense grimace across her features was all that Maria could do to hold back the reactive tears of immense pain from falling to her cheeks.

Georg wasn't quite sure just how Maria had gone from being securely in his arms and dancing like her old-self to literally kneeling on the floor several feet to his right, but he was immediately at her side, drawn like a magnet. He asked worriedly what had happened, she waved him away and rose to her full height, helped somewhat by Baroness Ebberfeld, who'd been standing against the wall behind her.

Trying to clear her pain-riddled mind, Maria felt the warm hands of the old baroness rest on her shoulders and lead her towards the main hallway of her exquisite home and didn't resist. The woman was waving away concerned attendees and servants, assuring that they were just fine. Before Maria knew it, she found herself seated on a comfortable chair that sat near the staircase, and the kind baroness was pulling another one closer.

The woman asked quietly, kindly, "Can I get anything for you, Mar—Baroness von Trapp? Are you alright?"

Maria said dully, "I'm afraid not much can be done. I'm finding out that the human ribs take a ridiculously long time to heal. I haven't had an entirely bad time tonight, though; just with the last part of that dance." She looked up into the woman's kind eyes. "Please, just call me Maria. You're too kind to me as it is."

"No my dear, you're wrong. Here, come with me." Baroness Ebberfeld helped Maria up and guided her to the door which led to the gardens outside. Taking to a bench just outside, the pair sat down and Maria rubbed her bare arms.

"You know that no one thinks you're weak Maria, don't you?"

Maria looked to the side, off into the distance. "I'm not so sure," she barely whispered. "I was subject to injuries two months ago that are still healing, and from that, I have miscarried our child."

"Don't be ashamed, my dear," the baroness whispered, looking reassuringly into Maria's eyes.

Maria responded softly but immediately, "Easier said than done."

The baroness shook her head at the realisation that Maria was seemingly refusing to accept her encouraging words. She decided to try a more personal approach: "I miscarried a baby myself when I was about your age. Seems like a long time ago now," she responded. Her confession caught Maria's attention immediately who looked up in anticipation. "And even though at the time it seemed like a hurdle I could never get over, somehow I worked my way through the turmoil of it all and now amazingly, I have three beautiful children and five adorable grandchildren."

Maria looked at the older woman straight in the eye, not quite knowing how to respond.

The baroness looked away before continuing. "I never really talked about it properly and even now, as you could probably guess, it is still very hard. Believe me Maria, talking from first-hand experience; don't hold your emotions in. They must come out some time, better now than in an explosion later. You have a wonderful, caring husband in that room there." She pointed to the house, where the party life was booming. It seemed like a world away. "Don't push him away Maria. I know he wants to help you in any possible way. Open up to him, tell him how you're feeling, and trust me in saying that it will make you feel better."

Maria choked and immediately burst into tears. It seemed that Baroness Ebberfeld's truthful and heartfelt words had stirred some kind of release in Maria, and the Baroness smiled softly in understanding. She put her arms protectively around the younger woman and let her take the time to cry on her shoulder.

* * *

After their return home, Maria had simply rushed to the bedroom and was now, as Georg observed, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Sitting in chair next to their bed, Georg waited for her to speak. He could tell from her facial expression that her mind was deep in thought.

Suddenly, Maria rolled over so that her back was to him. Georg was just about to go to her side when he heard the faintest whisper. "It was terrifying, Georg. You could barely imagine how my whole body seemed to be pulsing with fear as soon as I heard the screeching brakes."

Barely understanding what she had said, Georg immediately looked up and his attention turned on fully.

_Maria smiled as she watched her husband scurry off to fetch the wine bottles. Although she tried to show her annoyance at his somewhat absentminded actions of late, she simply couldn't; it was one of the things that made her love him so much. _

_The prettiest white flowers suddenly catching her eye, Maria walked further into the centre of the road and bent down. She carefully observed the tiny flowers and smiled to herself while fingering their petals gently. She leant down further to grasp their sweet scent and was beginning to stretch up again when she heard the blood-curdling screeching of brakes. _

_Maria felt an unimaginably strong force knock into her front from side on as she fearfully turned around and it sent her crashing the ground within seconds. She felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen as her head hit the ground, accompanied by her hands instinctively wrapping around her front. She tasted a revolting mixture of dirt and blood in her mouth, vaguely realizing that she'd bitten down hard on her lip. She whispered desperately, as if crying out for help that might never come, "Georg," barely able to get the garbled words out before everything suddenly went black. _

To Georg's surprise, Maria was not crying. Her face simply looked cold and numb. Stepping up and moving onto the bed next to her, he cradled her in his arms and rubbed her cheeks with his thumb. Georg kissed her forehead, greatly appreciating the depth of her confession.

* * *


	7. Picnic under moonlight

Thankyou dearly to all of those who reviewed the last; I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope to please in the future. Sorry for the long-ish wait but I'm a busy girl and my beta is a busy girl so yeah, you get my drift. Here is the next update: Chapter 7. Enjoy :DD

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 **

After Maria's revelation and confession the night before, Georg had been eager to spend time with her but unfortunately that had not happened. He'd had to leave early before Maria awoke, and it was already dark now as he found himself walking through the front door again.

When he entered their bedroom cautiously, Georg was surprised to see Maria still very much awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked over to him and smiled gently; obviously she had been waiting for him. "How was your day darling?" she asked.

Georg walked over to the wardrobe as he stripped himself of his jacket and loosened his tie. "Tiring. Yours?"

Maria half laughed, a glint shining in her blue eyes. "The children and I spent a lovely day together actually. They were bothering me all day to come outside with them so I finally surrendered – I haven't had so much fun in a long time." She smiled at her husband, and as the glow on her face indicated, Georg knew she took a deep pride in having finally gone back outdoors for more than a private wandering.

Georg listened with silent joy; Maria hadn't sounded so truly happy in so long. He went to sit down next to her and enveloped her in his arms without hesitation, burying his face in her hair and murmuring softly, "I'm glad."

Maria smiled before looking down as she wrung her hands together. As Georg stood up and turned around to face her, unbuttoning his shirt, he realised that Maria was suppressing a grin. She bit down on her lip and Georg raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind, Maria?" he asked.

Maria didn't respond but instead, got swiftly to her feet and walked over to the wardrobe. Georg watched his wife intently as both her eyes and hands searched through the masses of clothing and random bits and pieces. She finally pulled out a folded, chequered rug and turned to face her husband again, her hands smoothing out her hair and a prominent smile on her face.

"Maria?" Georg questioned, however knowing his wife, he already had suspicions of where her mind was leading. He continued, "Judging by the mischievous grin on my wife's face, I would say she is inviting me for a picnic."

Georg was caught off-guard as Maria playfully tossed the rug towards him and it hit his chest. Picking it up off the floor, he chuckled. "I'm guessing by your reaction that I was right, Fräulein?"

Maria huffed, "Sometimes you're too cocky for your own good." She moved towards him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the doorway.

Georg smiled smugly at her. "No my dear, I just know you too well." He closed the bedroom door behind him and followed his wife to the gardens.

* * *

Taking his place next to Maria on her favourite bench overlooking the lake, Georg turned to meet her eyes only to find her smiling directly back at him. He leant over to kiss Maria's forehead firmly, resting his hand on the back of her neck. "A picnic without food, I assume?" he said.

Maria pecked him on the cheek softly. "Just me, you, the lake, the stars and a rug," she responded as she patted the material next to her.

Georg chuckled at the cheekier side of his wife, which had seemingly disappeared over the past months. He grasped her hand in his and Maria responded by lifting their joined palms up to take time to observe the tenderness of the gesture. Her slender fingers now tracing circles on his palm, she commented softly, "I've missed this; I've missed you."

Georg pulled Maria closer to him, wrapping his arms around her in a deep, warm embrace and she gratefully rested her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed softly in appreciation and Georg looked at her directly, only to find genuine happiness radiating from her eyes. "You look so much better today Maria," he commented truthfully.

Maria was about to deny his comment, as she was so used to doing, but on second thought, decided to nod in agreement – she knew he was being sincere after all; she could feel it. "Thank you, Georg. I feel better. More optimistic."

"So persuading you to go to that party last night was a good idea after all? Your stubbornness almost stopped me."

Maria smiled and turned to slap him playfully on the arm. "Doesn't that mean that your stubbornness out-weighs mine, then?"

Georg laughed. "You have me there, Fräulein. But it's only for the better."

"Oh, most definitely," Maria joked. "The party did loosen me up, I can't deny that. Maybe I should rid myself of my grudge for them after all."

Georg kissed Maria's hair and allowed himself the pleasure of enveloping her sweet scent. Maria leaned into him and rested her head on Georg's shoulder, drawing meaningless circles on his palm. "What was it that made you come around?" Georg asked softly.

Maria lifted her head and met his eyes, surprised at the sudden change of her husband's tone. She sighed, however, she didn't need time to think up a response; she had, after all, known the question was coming and had thought about it all day. She stared at him straight in the eyes. "I think the most powerful thing is to have someone share their own experiences with you. It was like my whole ideology changed, knowing that someone with such a fulfilled life as Baroness Ebberfeld at one time, went through the same experience as me and felt the same way I do." Maria paused to think of how to best word her feelings before continuing. "Is it ridiculous to look at last night like a sort of test? As something to overcome? I knew the challenge of facing the public eye would have to be dealt with sometime or another, but..."

Georg looked deep into Maria's soft blue eyes and at her. It brought immense joy to him knowing that the old Maria was finally returning. He responded, "Not at all Maria. You handled it beautifully. I don't think I can express how proud I am of you." Georg reached over and tenderly stroked his wife's soft cheek.

Maria was silent for a while, soaking in the depth of her husband's words and savouring them. She knew his love was unbounding. "Baroness Ebberfeld's advice has indeed been invaluable. I must thank her," she said.

Georg nodded his head in agreement. "So must I. She's gotten my wife's spirit back after all."

Maria chuckled lightly and kissed him gently on the cheek. Georg sighed in appreciation before he felt Maria's hands firmly pulling him upward. "Come," she whispered as she picked up the woollen rug from the ground. Maria unfolded it and neatly brought it to lie on the ground, smoothing out all the creases.

Georg was the first to lie down on it. He folded his hands behind his head and sighed in relaxation. Maria quickly joined him, assuming a similar position next to her husband who responded by wrapping an arm around her.

They both lay in contentment for some time, revelling in the serenity of the night and their unspoken love for each other. Maria was first to speak. "I used to do this as a child," she whispered softly.

Georg immediately turned his head to face her. "Hmmm?"

"This," Maria answered, lifting her hand and using her fingers to trace some of the thousands of stars that could be observed on such a clear night as this one. "Just relaxing, looking at the stars, trying to find meaningless patterns."

"Oh, I see," Georg responded. "I must admit that I never really did such a thing. Too much of a stern household to take time to relax and have fun."

"It's so calming. Maybe you should take up the hobby."

"I think I just might. As long as you join me."

Georg couldn't see his wife's facial expression but somehow, he sensed she was smiling. He heard her whisper, "Of course." Georg rolled onto his side, supported by his elbow. He smiled and tucked a loose blond curl behind Maria's ear as he commented softly, "You're beautiful."

Maria disentangled herself from Georg's arms to look up at him and she smiled**,** a slight blush forming across her face. "Incorrigible charmer," she whispered softly.

Georg lifted up a finger to touch under her chin. "Ah see, that's the Maria I fell in love with. The one that would contradict my compliments but that secretly loves them and knows wholeheartedly that they're true." He smiled before he began to study Maria's face intently, but it faded quickly and his eyes dropped as he swallowed heavily. "I should have heard it," he whispered, straight to her.

Maria snapped to attention, and she turned her head to face his, unable to hide her hunch at what he was referring to. She witnessed his mood change suddenly and his eyes, now solemn, couldn't seem to find hers.

"Maria, I'm so sorry. If I had only heard the car everything could have been so different. I was upstairs and the children were singing for Max downstairs and…" He couldn't find the strength to continue so he simply awaited her reaction.

Maria shook her head slowly, her eyes closed and her facial expression unreadable. Finally she whispered in return, "It wasn't your fault Georg. Just an accident. An accident that is in the past and can't be changed now. Please don't blame yourself; I never have."

Georg had to refrain from letting his tears fall. He looked at Maria directly, surprised at the warmth that was radiating from her eyes. "You're amazing," he whispered before he reached up a finger to run down the side of her face tenderly. He moved his hand towards her chin and slowly pulled her face to his, their lips sharing the briefest, softest but most heartfelt of kisses. Georg's lips then followed a path to her ear and he whispered into it, "I love you Maria. You are the most perfect being to have walked this planet and I could never express to you how grateful I am to have you in my life."

Maria pulled back from him. Her sparkling blue eyes searched imploringly in his, searching for some sort of reassurance before she leaned in to kiss him again, gently but fully. It was the most passionate kiss she had initiated in months, and the warm feeling that flooded through her body had a calming, peaceful effect over her.

* * *

Some time later, Georg and Maria walked back to the house, his arm around her waist. Maria was humming softly, and Georg was lost in thoughts of how lovely the short outing had been when he suddenly found himself in the bedroom with Maria running her cold fingers through his hair and kissing him softly but frantically. He wasn't sure exactly how it had happened, but he was immediately taken aback as he half-stumbled further into their room. Maria broke away momentarily and snapped the door shut, taking care with the lock, but she was in his arms again immediately after, and he couldn't help but respond fully to the delicious woman in his arms. He deepened the kisses, his tongue now begging entrance into her mouth as Maria turned back to possessively snake her arms around his neck and began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

As he felt the tugging on his shirt, Georg was quickly brought back to reality. Maria murmured in protest as he abruptly pulled his lips from hers and she grabbed a hold of his shirt tightly. "Maria," Georg whispered breathlessly. He looked into her sparkling blue eyes and saw the lost but familiar desire displayed there and immediately knew what it meant. "Maria, are you sure?"

Maria didn't respond but instead, her arms resumed their position around his neck and her lips slid over his cheek. Her lips moved quickly down to his lips and her mouth attacked his again and again. Her hands fumbled as she tried desperately to get a grip on his shirt to pull out from his trousers. Her thumb had just begun to trace the metal buckle of his belt when she felt Georg's hands grip hers tightly.

Maria looked up at his face, only to see his eyes closed. Georg brought his arms up to rest on her shoulders, occasionally running down her arms soothingly. "Maria, you can't imagine how hard this is for me but I need to know," he said.

Maria knew what he meant and she closed her eyes, turning her body from him so that she was facing the opposite direction. "Am I ready to have another baby?" she asked softly as she slowly turned back to him.

Georg nodded slowly in response as he searched her eyes for reassurance. Maria found that she couldn't quite meet his eyes, which was obvious from the way she kept turning her head away. She reached up to trace her swollen, full lips before she sighed, in preparation to respond. "Yes I am," she whispered.

Georg stroked a finger down her cheek. "Honestly?" he questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

Maria nodded. "I am trying to be truly honest with myself, Georg. I can't help but think if I keep dwelling on the past, I'm not going to have a fulfilled future." The tears were threatening to fall now and they made Maria's blue eyes glisten. She suddenly had an undeniable urge to break out into an overwhelming sob and swallowed hard. "I can't wait to be a mother," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Georg, at the sight of his wife's tears rolling down her cheeks, felt obliged to envelop her in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head, his fingers gently wiping the tears away on both her cheeks. "I love you Maria and always will. If you say you're ready then I will trust you and most happily oblige."

Georg stroked Maria's neck line before he lifted up her chin to join his lips with hers in the most tender and beautiful of kisses. She grabbed his hand and removed it from her neck, instead leading the way to the soft sanctuary of the bed.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Sorry for ending it there but I didn't feel like I was a good enough writer, yet, to continue. But you can all use your imaginations :DD


	8. Again

Thankyou to all you read and reviewed my last chapter. Here is chapter 8 for you. I'm loving where this story is going, and I hope you do too. Enjoy :)

Note: I went back and named all the previous chapters if you were wondering why things were different.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Maria was being watched. Even though her eyes were tight shut, she knew it. She could see it already: her husband leaning over her, his eyes staring at her intently and a prominent smirk on his face.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she saw exactly what she had previously predicted. Georg brought his hand to rub up and down the length of her arm and Maria turned towards him. "I love watching you sleep, Maria," he said.

"Obviously," she responded sarcastically. Maria pushed her arms back onto the bed, pushing herself into a sitting position.

She was just about to reach over to her bedside table for her nightgown when she felt her husband's soft hands move from her shoulders to her hips. "Not so fast," he said as he placed his hands more firmly on her. "Why the rush Fräulein?" he teased.

Maria's eyes snapped back to his, but she couldn't help but smile at him. The nightgown was immediately forgotten as she felt Georg kiss her neck softly. Maria sighed in appreciation as she moved closer to him and brought herself to nestle intimately at his side. She traced her hand over Georg's bare chest and twirled her slender fingers through the greying curls. Georg brought her free hand to his mouth and began to suckle on her fingers tenderly.

Maria sighed in satisfaction and shifted so that now she was fully lying on top of her husband. "I've missed this," she whispered while caressing his cheek. She shivered and Georg brought the white blankets over her naked back. Maria continued, "These are the times that make me the happiest in the world. Just you and I lying here, enjoying each other's company."

Georg kissed Maria's palm before he traced the path with his fingers, gently circling all the lines. "Me too Maria, me too," he whispered and Maria smiled, her blue eyes meeting his. "How do you feel after last night Maria?" he asked.

A big smile formed on Maria's face. "Reborn," she softly whispered. Maria leant her head so her lips could meet his softly. Georg sighed in appreciation and brought his hands to her cheeks and pulled her impossibly closer.

* * *

Georg stepped out onto the balcony to join his wife, who was facing the garden and revelling in the smell of fresh air. He snuck up behind her, careful not to disturb, and gently looped his arms about her waist.

Maria, who had not noticed his entrance, jumped slightly in surprise but relaxed immediately. She sighed and said happily, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Today was so lovely, wasn't it, darling? You know that the mountains have always been my favourite place to spend an afternoon."

"I do," Georg responded, holding her close. When she giggled quietly into his neck for no reason, he looked down at her, suddenly realizing that she'd been acting somewhat like this for the past day or two. "Is there something on your mind, Maria?" He turned her so that she was facing him. "Something I should know, perhaps?"

Maria stared into her husband's eyes and bit down on her lip, pondering. After a moment, she flung herself around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I don't think I've ever been so happy," eyes glistening with glad tears when she pulled away again. "You can't imagine, Georg. I'm just so happy."

Georg took a step back from her, taking each of her hands in both of his, staring at her, studying her face. She was happy. But as he continued to observe her in such a serious way, she gave way to a small laugh again and chided, "Is something displeasing to you, my dear?"

Eyebrows knitting together, Georg finally had to chuckle at her spontaneity and he shook his head. "No, my darling, I just wonder what has gotten into you. Whatever it is, I do believe I like it very much. Has something happened, love?"

Maria smiled and clapped her hands together. "No, everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect." She gently caressed his hands with her thumbs, which she still held on to, a simple action that was rewarded with a smile from her husband.

She suddenly hugged him again, although this time Georg wasn't surprised. He chuckled again and began to stroke his hands through her hair as Maria brought her lips nearer to his ear. "Well, there is one thing," she whispered.

Georg cocked his eyebrow playfully. "Oh, yes?" he questioned. "May I ask what, my dear?"

"Oh, Georg." Maria slapped him softly on his arm and sighed. "I wondered this last time, but maybe it's true that men really do not recognise the signs. Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what, my dear," Georg responded. He once again broke out into a laugh before suddenly it hit him and he stopped immediately, a more serious expression forming on his face. Georg opened his mouth to speak but found that no words were escaping. He was completely taken aback; he had definitely not expected this. After all, it had only been a few weeks since they had first made love after the accident. He eventually spoke, trying to ignore his stutter. "Mar... Maria, are you trying to say…"

But Maria only nodded and it was the confirmation that she needed. "Yes Georg, very much so." She grabbed a hold of his hand and placed it on her abdomen, silently asking him to trace around it gently.

Georg was barely paying attention to his wife's hands and his could only be guided in their caress by her. "But Maria… I mean, it's only been…" He looked up in thought and used his fingers to count. "What? Three weeks?"

Maria nodded her head. "Yes, I know. But I just feel so sure. I feel just like I did last time. The symptoms are there: the nausea, slight dizziness, the unusual appetite, sensitive breasts…"

Georg was still pondering thoroughly. He'd been through this eight times before and every other time he had already been half expecting it and was so thoroughly delighted. He was still delighted this time but he couldn't help worrying about Maria's fragility; after all, it was not even a month ago that she had felt truly ready to make love again. That and the complete surprise… "But Maria, how can you be so sure? You're not sick are you?"

Maria once again sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Georg, you must learn to trust a mother's instincts. And besides, I missed my last cycle… I think that pretty much confirms it," she concluded without skipping a beat.

Georg scrunched his face in confusion. "But Maria, surely your cycles have been all over the place since the miscarriage."

Maria shrugged her shoulders, smiling softly at his questioning. "Well yes, a little. But they've been returning to normal lately and I've just got this feeling, darling. I know I'm expecting. I can just feel it," she replied.

Georg, whose surprise was starting to calm down now, felt obliged to envelop his wife in a deep embrace. He pulled her against him and stroked his arms lovingly down her back. "I am so happy for you Maria, really. You do deserve this more than anyone."

Maria looked for reassurance in his eyes and smiled as she found love for her reflecting back. She sighed, "Thank you Georg. I'm so ready to be a mother."

Georg smiled at her and brought his finger to touch the tip of her nose playfully. "I always knew you could be, my Fräulein. I love you Maria."

Maria stood up on her toes and leaned in to touch her lips to his. It was not an overly passionate kiss and yet, it conveyed her love for him in a simple, tender touch. Georg pulled away from her before the kiss could grow into anything more. "Come," he said as he grabbed Maria's hand and led her inside. "It's getting cold, my love. Babies shouldn't be exposed to nasty little viruses that could harm them."

Maria let out a light chuckle. "Oh please Georg. She's barely been in the womb a month."

Georg stopped her in her tracks and turned to cock an eyebrow at her. "She?" he questioned suspiciously.

Maria laughed heartily and nodded; knowing her husband, she had completely expected this reaction. "I told you not to doubt a woman's motherly instincts, did I not Captain?" she said teasingly.

Georg joined his wife in laughter and linked his arm with hers as he turned around to close the door between their bedroom and balcony.

* * *

Georg slowly adjusted the blankets and he attempted to move from his wife's arms slowly, careful not to make any sound and to wake her. Propping himself on his elbow, he turned to face Maria fully and sighed softly as his mind again began to become concerned.

Georg would say that he was still getting over the surprise that his wife had planted on him tonight. As he mused at how happy she had looked and how he had been slow to respond, he couldn't help but feel unworthy. After all, he was her husband and he did care for her dearly.

Delving further into his thoughts, Georg supposed that it was the tumultuous journey of the past four months that was the cause of his worry. Maria had stated that she was ready for another baby and Georg believed her. But he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of doubt at her mental stability.

Four months, in his opinion, was hardly enough to suffice a full recovery from a trauma such as miscarriage, especially as Maria had been so attached to the baby. Georg couldn't stop himself from wondering if that, while she was in good health now, sometime during the pregnancy a relapse could happen.

Georg quickly focused his gaze as Maria began to stir next to him. She rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes, groaning as the light from outside began to stream into them. "Maria?" Georg asked.

He was rewarded with a muffled groan from his half-asleep wife. "Maria?" he persisted.

"Hmmm… what?" she murmured.

Georg brought a hand to gently caress down her cheek. "I've been thinking, my love."

"Yes?"

Georg sighed and looked down at his hands. "Well, why don't we wait until the doctor's confirmation to tell the children our news?"

At this, Maria eyes opened fully and she turned her head to face his. "Why? I thought you believed me," she said, voice edged with defence.

Georg brought his hand to comb through her hair. "I do, Maria, I do. It's just that we wouldn't want them to get overly excited. Anyway, there's no harm in waiting. Tell you what, I'll book you an appointment with Doctor Schmidt for tomorrow and then as soon as you get back we can break the news to them."

Maria groaned again and closed her eyes. "Very well," she muffled as she turned back around and lifted the covers over her head, intently focused on more sleep.

* * *

:) There you have it. I sincerly hope you liked that. Reviews would make my day.


	9. Revelations

_For some reason bailed out me yesterday... anyway getting this chapter to you guys now. I'm sorry it's been such a long wait! I've been terribly busy and terribly good at procrasting. I do fully intend to finish this story though. I've done a 15 chapter detailed ouline for the rest of the story so it will hopefully get done sometime or other. Thankyou once again to all those who reviewed, sweethearts! It really does make my day. Here now for chapter 9. _

* * *

Maria's eyes were already stinging. She looked down at her hands and couldn't help but let the tears fall in streams. She wiped her eyes hopelessly as her body instinctively began to shake. Maria leant back against the wooden board at the head of the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees, slowly rocking back and forth as a means of pitiful condolence. The bedroom door made a loud creak and Maria's head darted up. She saw the door being pushed open and furiously began wiping her eyes.

Georg stepped into the room and came to sit on the edge of the bed. At the sympathetic look her husband gave her, Maria immediately knew that any attempt to hide her state was utterly futile. She let out an overwhelming sob and the tears started to fall again. She opened her arms wide, seeking Georg's embrace.

"I feel so worthless. I'm such a stupid wretch," Maria whispered into his sleeve.

Georg brought his thumbs to stroke away the tears rolling down his wife's cheeks and then kissed her forehead firmly.

Maria continued, "I was so sure, Georg. So sure."

Georg nodded in understanding at her. In an assuring tone, he said, "Maria, these things can happen to the best of us. The doctor said – "

"I know what the doctor said," Maria snapped back immediately.

Georg's eyes widened slightly and Maria flinched in his embrace. He could hardly hold his wife responsible for her turbulent hormones lately, causing her dramatic mood swings and now, this phantom pregnancy. After all, the miscarriage had caused an imbalance that could not rid itself so soon. After the initial shock, Georg was hardly surprised that Maria had snapped at him at mention of the doctor; she was obviously feeling resentful because the doctor had contradicted her beliefs.

Georg continued to soothe Maria as she sobbed silently and after some time, her body had stopped shaking as much. Entwining his hand in his wife's golden locks, Georg began again, "Maria, I don't think any less of you because of this."

Maria turned so that she was now looking at her husband. Georg saw the redness around her eyes. Maria sighed, "But Georg, I feel less of myself. I can't face myself now, knowing that I have been so completely blinded by instinct, and now I've suffered the consequences of humiliation. That's how I feel Georg – humiliated. I'm so embarrassed." She covered her face with her hands, now silent.

Georg grasped her hands and pulled them away, stroking them, reassuring her. "Embarrassed in front of me, Maria? You forget that the children don't know a thing."

Maria huffed and threw out her arms. She raised her voice slightly. "And that's thanks to you too. If I'd had it my way, they would all know now. And then I'd be the laughing stock of the whole town. First the miscarriage, now this."

Georg's expression turned stern. "Maria, no one is laughing at you; I am most certainly not."

At these words, Maria broke down again. She compressed a sob by swallowing hard, but then, the tears began to fall. Her body began to shake again, gradually growing in intensity until Maria could hold back no longer. She let out a powerful sob, and almost choked for the force of it.

Georg enveloped her in his arms once more and attempted to soothe her by drawing circles on her back and murmuring into her ear. Maria tried with all her might to get away but Georg still held her tightly. She attempted to murmur and explain herself but Georg brought a finger to rest over her lips. "No, don't say a word. You don't have to explain yourself just yet. Calm down, take some deep breaths and we'll find time to talk later."

Maria complied and after some heavy breathing she was able to nod her head slowly. Resting in her husband's strong arms, it wasn't long before her eyes close and sleep overtook her.

* * *

Georg exited the bedroom some time later and moved down to his study. He collapsed down onto the chair, sighed and then ran his hand through his tousled hair slowly. The wrinkles forming on his face and his greying hair gave way to his sheer exhaustion.

Despite this, Georg felt restless. He darted up again and moved over to the wooden cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it, revealing dozens of very expensive, tinted glass bottles of Scotch whiskey. He grabbed the closest one to him and poured a generous amount of the yellowish liquid into a glass. He swirled around and then swallowed it in one hit, his face grimacing in shock afterwards.

Georg stumbled slightly back to his dark oak desk and he rested his hands upon the surface, supporting his fatigued body from falling. His knees started to buckle but Georg controlled himself by taking several death breathes and once again, running a hand through his hair, this time pulling a bit harder on the dark strands.

It was a vicious cycle; that's what their lives had been for the past month. And every time something would seem to turn, it would be smacked right back at them. Things most definitely weren't what they seemed. And as much as Georg tried to deny it, it was frustrating.

Why was it his Maria that had to suffer? Georg was having a hard time trying not to question the Lord Himself for this. His wife, quite possibly the most perfect being on the planet, at no fault of her own, had had to endure things that no person should have to endure. Georg tried his best to keep up a strong façade for her, but it was difficult knowing that her sadness was slowly destroying him as well.

Georg scrunched up both of his fists and threw them down onto the wooden table hard. The empty glass beside him rattled. He attempted to breath deeply again but he could already feel the anger boiling up inside of him, threatening to explode. His body started to shake uncontrollably.

His hand unsteady, Georg reached out to the whiskey bottle again and refilled. He brought the glass up, feeling the familiar coldness of the liquid as it hit his lips and then as it washed down his throat harshly. Georg could feel the glass becoming stressed as his grip tightened on it.

As his other hand formed a tight fist again, he gritted his teeth together, grinding them side to side. All he could here now was the jaggedness of his own breathing and his heart pumping vividly as if to explode from his rib cage.

In a sudden outburst, Georg threw down the glass, which smashed on the floor. He pumped both of his fists and used all of his remaining energy to kick down hard on the wooden leg of the table. He then staggered side ways to the couch by the wall and collapsed down.

His foot stung a little and it hurt to move it but Georg hardly took notice of it. All he could concentrate on was how numb and angry he felt. His breathing was still very ragged and he suddenly felt as if a hot wave had just come over him.

The door to the study crept open and Georg guessed it was Maria; he was too exhausted to look up and check. At her soft gasp, his suspicions were confirmed. He couldn't remember a time in which Maria had seen him drinking, let alone in a state like this. He knew the shattered glass on the floor couldn't possibly strike a pleasant chord.

"Georg," he heard her whisper. He couldn't find the energy to reply. "Georg, what's happened? I heard a noise from upstairs and… You'll wake the children if you're not more careful… Georg?"

Georg turned slowly on the couch to face her and groaned heavily. His head felt heavy and his mouth, extremely dry. He licked his lips but it didn't have any effect. Maria rushed to kneel in front of him and stroked her hand down his flushed cheeks; he was really warm.

He groaned again. "Maria, you should be in bed," he huffed. "Leave me. I'll be fine." He took a few deep intakes of breath.

"Georg, you are not fine," Maria said sternly. "Clearly I've been overlooking something. What has gotten in to you?"

Georg looked at his hands which were shaking heavily and then brought them up to grab Maria's at his forehead which was drenched with sweat. "Mar… Maria," he stuttered. "I don't know what came over me. I just felt so… angry and helpless and…"

Georg stopped suddenly as he saw the confusion and fear in his wife's eyes which were moving back and forth between his. "Georg, I'm sorry for causing you all of this but you know I couldn't help it. I…"

Georg took a sharp intake of breath. "Maria, I'm not angry at you. Never you," he said tenderly. He brought his hand to stroke down her cheek.

Maria held her hand to her heart as she focused her eyes on his. They were grey and blurry and unreadable. She whispered, "Then who are you angry at then?"

At her question, Georg threw his hands down harshly onto the couch. He sighed, "I don't know Maria, I don't know. Myself, I guess. I feel like I've been useless to you. I feel like if I was an adequate husband, I should have been able to stop these terrible things from happening to you. I feel as though…" Georg let out a huge breath and found that he couldn't continue.

Maria let a sad smile grace her features. She shifted closer towards him and put her fingers on his lips and then traced them slowly. She leant over to kiss his forehead tenderly. "No more talking for tonight," she whispered. "I've got a lot talking to do and so do you but we'll save that for the morning. You need to get a good night's sleep in a bed so I'm going to help you up and you're going to comply."

Georg groaned as Maria finished speaking and wrapped her arms around him to support. He staggered a little before managing to stand and they slowly walked back upstairs, careful not to wake the children although they undoubtedly already were. Maria closed the door behind them and then helped Georg remove his clothes.

As Maria turned away to place his things on a chair beside her, Georg grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, murmuring, "I'm sorry, Maria, I love you."

Maria looked down into her husband's eyes and didn't bother to hide her tears as she bent down and kissed him fully on the lips while he caressed her cheeks, and didn't resist as he pulled her down with him, deep into their bed, her nightgown somehow removed along with his boxers.

The way he touched her, caressed her, kissed her was nothing short of need, all tenderness forgotten. Gladly, Maria let herself fall into the world of nothing but feeling, wanting nothing more than her husband filling every part of her body, soul and mind. It seemed to be the one thing she always knew she wanted for sure, without a doubt or qualm. To simply be one being with him.

Lying down next to him under the covers now, Maria could already hear his snores. He was spent and exhausted, and she could say that her own body shared similar sentiments, yet something forgotten just minutes ago rested on her mind now. She sighed and brought a hand down to her abdomen and gently traced over her body there. As she did so, a few tears escaped her eyes but she kept silent. No one would know she was grieving, again.

* * *

_Um.. yeah... _


	10. Discussions

_A huge thankyou to all those who reviewed the last part and have stuck with this story despite the long waits in between updates. Hope you enjoy this one. :) _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Georg groaned deeply as he felt consciousness overtake him. He gripped the blankets and turned over onto his side. His head was thumping and he brought a hand up to rub his temple firmly. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and then stepped out, reaching for his boxers and slipping them on.

Georg trode downstairs, eager for a coffee and some painkillers, stopping occasionally when the ache in his head became too much. Reaching the kitchen, he scrambled through the cupboards and found what he was looking for. He swallowed the pills down with a mug of steaming black liquid and sighed, rubbing his temples once more.

* * *

Maria woke slowly as the morning sunlight began to stream through the curtains and caress her face. Her arms felt heavy but she lifted them nevertheless, so she could rub her eyes open with her hands and she sighed heavily. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and then reached out for her nightgown on the floor, somewhat self-consciously keeping herself covered with the blanket.

She moved out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom, filled the sink and began to splash her face with cold water. Her hair was muffled and her eyes red and puffy, Maria observed as she leant forward into the mirror and squinted. She smiled to herself in the mirror and although it wasn't one that completely met her eyes, it was a natural smile, a beautiful smile.

Maria moved back to the bedroom and climbed back under the covers, seeking their warmth. She sat up against the headboard and played with the sheet, smoothing them over. Her fingers lightly tapped the covers before she chose instead to observe her fingernails, and then began biting at them.

* * *

Georg pushed the bedroom door open slowly and pressed his face to the crack to peer in. Observing that Maria was awake and sitting on the bed, he saw that she looked somewhat distracted, and pushed the door open fully, stepping across the threshold.

Maria immediately looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, my love," she said eagerly.

Georg tried to smile back at her but it was obviously a sad one. He walked over to his wife's side and knelt down, kissing her firmly on the forehead. "Good morning Maria," he responded.

Maria turned her head to look out of the window; not a cloud could be seen and the sun was shining brightly. She turned back to Georg with another smile. "Georg, I have a wonderful idea. It's such a nice day out. Let's take a family hike, something that involves the mountains, you know, or how about some swimming down in the lake with the children…"

Georg raised an eyebrow at her. "Maria?"

She simply ignored him and continued on, "Wouldn't a picnic be lovely, Georg? Or we could take the children into town; you know how they always loved that…"

"Maria, I do think…"

She interrupted him again. "I mean, it's still early so we have enough time to get up to the mountains. I can talk to cook and arrange…"

"Maria!" Georg said again, his voice raised. He grabbed her hands and shook them until she stopped talking and stared him straight in the eye. The expression on her face showed her annoyance. He said calmly, "Now, Maria. We agreed yesterday that we would talk today, get everything out in the open. No outings. The children are already arranged to go out with Max for the day so you are going to stay here and talk to me."

Maria released her hands from his grasp and chuckled lightly. "Oh Georg, I'm fine. Why are you acting so serious? I think a day of fresh air could do us good, you know. It's been so long."

Georg's expression turned stern and his voice, louder. "Maria," he asserted. "You had a phantom pregnancy."

Maria still smiled. "Georg, I know, and I'm sorry I caused you that false hope but I'm fine, really I am."

Georg huffed and ran a hand through his hair, tightly pulling on the strands. "But I'm not, Maria." He turned his eyes to meet hers which were focused on his now. She had stopped smiling. "I'm not fine, Maria," he repeated again in a whisper. "I need you and I need to talk to you." Georg held back the tears that were welling in his eyes.

Seeing the tears in his eyes and hearing perhaps the most sincere words her husband had ever uttered, Maria found it hard to control herself. She didn't quite know how to respond, never having had to be in this position before, and so she caressed his cheek tenderly. Pulling the covers back and shifting over, she grabbed Georg's hand and invited him up onto the bed next to her. As he moved, they enveloped each other in a deep embrace and Georg dragged his fingers through Maria's blond locks.

"I'm not fine, Maria," he whispered again. "And I need you to understand that."

Maria brought his hand up to her lips and kissed each finger, one by one. "I do understand, Georg. I've been selfish and haven't realised you needed me for once. I'm sorry," she said.

"No need for apologies, Maria. I just need you to agree that there will be no outings today. I'm going to talk to you and you are going to talk to me and that's how it is," Georg stated matter-of-factly. Maria simply nodded in response. "But first, let me sleep some more. Here," he said as he turned his wife over to lie on top of his muscular chest. "Let's sleep together."

Maria smiled. "It would be my pleasure. I love you."

"I know you do, Maria." Georg kissed her forehead.

* * *

Maria sat on the wooden chair on their balcony, overlooking the gardens. Looking up at the greying sky, she sighed; the sky, which had been such a clear blue before, seemed now unable to decide whether it wanted to rain or shine. She twiddled her thumbs as she waited for her husband to speak. She didn't know what to expect and she honestly did not know what there was to talk about. All she did know was that the two of them sincerely _needed_ to talk. She swallowed hard, but bit down on her tongue as she began to speak once Georg, who was sitting in the chair opposite, cleared his throat and made direct eye contact with her.

"Maria?" he began cautiously.

Maria met his gaze and nodded in approval, asking him to continue.

Georg swallowed hard. "Maria, you know how uncharacteristic of myself I acted last night?" She nodded again. "I've been meaning to tell you, but what scares me most is the simple fact that it's exactly how I acted after Agathe died. In other words, I think I'm becoming a monster again. I can't do that to the children, I can't do that to you…" he trailed off.

Maria put her hand to her mouth and keenly observed her husband. She could see scattered wrinkles that she swore were not there last week, and his hair seemed greyer than ever these days. Georg ran a hand through his hair, grabbing a hold tight to the strands and sighed heavily. Maria's teeth found her fingernail and she began to chew nervously.

"Is that what has been bothering you? Why you were so intent on talking this morning? Georg?" she said intently.

Georg pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. He shifted so that his chin was resting on his hands upon the armrest of the wooden chair. He sighed, "Yes Maria. I fear I won't be able to control myself. Last night… well it got out of hand Maria, just like last time. I can't bear to suffer the same fate again. Stop me if it happens again, will you Maria?"

Maria closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. To be honest with herself, she felt like crying, really she did. To see her husband unhappy was one of the few things that could make her break down into sobs immediately but she knew she couldn't afford that to happen now. She had to be strong. She sighed as she opened her eyes again and met her husband's worried gaze.

She said assertively, "Georg, now listen to me. Bad things happen to all of us and sometimes the way we deal with things may not be in the healthiest way but this does in no means make us a bad person, or a weak one at that. Please don't doubt yourself, Georg." Maria's tone was even, yet her eyes held her plead for him to listen to her, to believe her. "You are a wonderful person, a person who I could not have got through these trying months without. And I love you for that. I always will. I strongly believe that you have enough strength within you to not return to your old habits. You don't need me to tell you, believe me. I believe in you."

Maria got up and walked over to Georg, encircling her arms around him from behind and spreading her fingers through his hair which, although losing its colour, was wonderfully soft. Georg tilted his head back so that his eyes met hers and then gripped the back of her head, tentatively pulling her lips down to meet his own in a tender kiss.

"Thankyou", he whispered as their lips broke apart. His voice sounded like a caress to her ears. "I love you too, so much, Maria. I couldn't express."

Maria smiled and moved so that their foreheads were just touching. She stayed there for a while before retreating back to her seat, sitting down and facing her husband. She slumped her back a little and then rested her chin in her hand, just as Georg had done earlier.

She sat there, still, and her gaze was focused on the gardens below. Silence, which often offered such comfort to her, was now scaring her. Her lip began to quiver and she brought a finger up to try to mask it, but Georg noticed.

"Maria?"

As she felt her eyes begin to well up, Maria covered her face with both hands, breathing heavily and doing so repeatedly.

"Maria? Are you feeling okay?" Georg asked again, this time more assertively. It was truly a command for an answer, not a question.

The tears were threatening to fall now but Maria didn't let them, she couldn't. Wiping her eyes quickly, she sat up straight again and forced a weak smile. She even let out a small chuckle. "Oh no, I'm fine. Fantastic, really," she said in an unconvincing rush.

Georg raised an eyebrow and stared at her intently. "You're sure?"

"Oh, Georg. I just felt a little overwhelmed, that's all. I'm fine now, really I am." She clapped her hands together and smiled more brightly, trying to cover up the desperate undertones of her voice.

Georg nodded in response. "If you say so Maria," he said.

Maria nodded back to him and Georg smiled. She got up from her chair again and held out a hand to his. "Let's go inside, my love. It's getting cold. I think it's going to rain after all," she said to him. Georg grabbed onto her hand gently and followed her lead back inside.

* * *

_Kinda bitter sweet? ...TBC..._


	11. Reflections, memories

_Thankyou dearly to all those who reviewed the last chapter, or any of this story for that matter. I sincerly appreciate your efforts. Here's chapter 11 my friends. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

Maria sat contently in the middle of the bed she shared with her husband. She rested comfortably, her back against his chest, and smiled. She couldn't figure out whether he was doing it consciously or not, but her husband's right hand had found it way over her shoulder, and he was tenderly massaging her right breast with the palm of his hand. She closed her eyes and sighed as she leant back further into his strong embrace.

"What do you say? Maria?"

Georg's voice broke Maria out of her reverie and she opened her eyes slowly. "Hmm?" she murmured. She was still trying to work out whether her husband's hands were knowingly wondering or not.

He raised one eyebrow. "Did you just hear a word I was saying Maria?" he asked.

"No darling, sorry. I was a little…" She chuckled lightly and then raised her hands to cover his upon her breast. Maria shifted and turned in his embrace, and Georg was forced to remove his hand. He smiled. "Preoccupied," Maria mouthed mischievously.

"I asked whether you still wanted your original idea to go ahead. Remember the other day you suggested a family hike to the mountains. I know a wonderful place, with a beautiful, crystal-clear lake. That is, if you're still up to it?"

Maria kissed him on the cheek affectionately. "Oh Georg, of course I'm up to it. I'd love to. A wonderful suggestion," she exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"You're sure you're completely fine, Maria?" Georg asked her again, concerned.

Maria chuckled lightly. "Yes Georg," she said. "Completely and wonderfully fine. I can't help but think how many times you have asked me that in the past few days."

"But only with good reason, Maria."

Maria gasped a sharp intake of breath and her eyes wondered from side to side. However within seconds she sat up straighter and the smile was back plastered on her features. "Yes Georg, I know," she said softly. "But please believe me. I'd love to go to the mountains today." She paused and looked down momentarily, a cheeky smiling creeping onto her face. "That is, if you're up to it Captain?" she teased and then chuckled.

Georg sent a sharp, stern glance mockingly in her direction. "My dear Fräulein, I may be old but I'm not _that _old," he said before his face broke out into a smile. Georg groaned as he lifted his legs to the side and off the bed, reaching for his robe and putting it on.

* * *

Maria chuckled heartily as she turned around and looked a way down the hill, seeing her husband straggling behind while practically dragging Gretl and puffing heavily. "Still feeling young now, Georg?" she called out down to him.

Georg shot her a glare. "My dear, maybe you should try dragging along a 6 year old up a steep hill. I'm sure you would not be laughing then," he said as he finished climbing the steep slope and reached his wife.

Maria smiled as she busily assembled some blankets onto the dewy grass. Gretl ran off to join her siblings further up the green pasture and Georg, still trying to catch his breath, collapsed down on his stomach onto the rug and laid his head in his arms. Maria bent down and rolled her husband over and noticed that he had a considerable flush to his cheeks.

"Next time I suggest a day to the mountains please remind me of what I have had to endure, would you?" Georg huffed, staggering his words with sharp intakes of breath.

Maria began to laugh again as Georg began to slowly sit up, putting his hand to his head dramatically. She snuggled closer to her husband's embrace, seeking his warmth and Georg sighed appreciatively, stroking his hand through her golden locks and entwining the other with hers firmly.

"You know the mountains have always been favourite place to be," Maria started, smiling as she breathed deeply the fresh alpine air as well as listening to the playful screams of their children in the background. "In fact I know a lovely little patch of edelweiss up there, just over that hill, near the lake. I remember admiring it as a child. Care to join me in a stroll, Georg?"

Georg, who had again lain back down, opened one eye at his wife. "Maria, my darling, can't you see what a state I'm in? May I suggest giving an old man a few moments to recuperate from attack by his daughter?"

"Admitting your age now, Captain? Maria said smugly. "But very well. How about I run over alone and see if the patch is still there. If so, you can join me later."

As Georg grumbled his approval, rolled over to his side and closed his eyes once more, Maria stood and stretched her arms out. Despite telling Georg she was going to run, she fully intended to take her time, enjoying a light-hearted stroll.

Maria reached a large tree in the middle of the meadow and leaned against as she removed her shoes. The grass felt lusciously soft beneath her feet; however long it had been, that feeling, almost of caress, she could never forget. She turned her head as she heard her children laughing in the distance and could vaguely make out Kurt taking on a full-blown ambush from his sisters. Maria smiled, and then pressed on.

Walking past the lake, Maria understood why her husband had described it as crystal clear. In fact, peering over into the water, not only could Maria see her reflection staring right back at her, but she could see the bottom that was decorated in pebbles. Maria lifted a hand up to her lips and traced around her face, observing all the lines and features as they stared back at her. She ran a hand quickly through her hair.

She had been so young and naïve when she had been here last. It must have been on one of her escapades from Nonnberg, she could hardly remember. It seemed the only thing Maria could remember was how beautiful the surroundings were, how serene her life seemed then, and consequently, how complicated her life had become. She could never have imagined that in a mere few years later, she could be standing in the same position but be such a vastly different person. She always thought she had been born to be a nun, and how wrong she had been.

Maria sighed and turned away from the lake. She turned around but she could no longer see her family. She was alone, it seemed. From here, she could see the little patch of edelweiss, still in the same pristine condition as when she had left it last. Maria picked up her pace and hastened over to the flowers. Looking down at them and feeling the urge to bend over to stroke their petals, Maria felt a shocking blow of déjà vu envelop her. It was the night of the accident. Hadn't she done exactly the same thing then? Stroke the petals of the flowers… although that wasn't edelweiss… Maria stood up straight and forced the experience out of her mind and plastered a smile onto her face. No, she was being quite silly.

Shaking, Maria bent down slowly and carefully. She stroked the petals with her fingers; they felt as delicate as lace. The pretty scent that enveloped her nostrils was pleasant. Careful to not crush any of them, she leant down sideways, parallel to the patch, and brushed her hand over the surface. How many times had she come here as a child only to do exactly this? This time the smile was genuine, perhaps the most genuine it had been in weeks.

Lying there, and reflecting, seemed to cause trouble with track of time. She hastened up and smoothed out her dress before running her hands through her hair, pushing the blond locks behind her ears. She took a final look at the patch of edelweiss and sighed, and then walked back passed the lake and the tree that she had leant against, sighting her husband and children up ahead.

Georg was now sitting up, seemingly recovered from his previous ordeal and was watching the children in the distant meadow. Seeing Maria, he looked away from them and turned to her, smiling. "I was just about to send out a search party for you Maria, but then I figured you probably know these mountains much better than I do," he said.

Maria smiled simply and nodded. "It was beautiful," she whispered, not really wanting to speak but feeling that these words summed up what she had just seen and experienced. She sat down on the rug and snuggled into her husband's embrace as his arms willingly expected this new company.

Georg kissed the top of her head. "I love you." Maria felt her heart leap, as it always did upon hearing those three words said to her from husband to wife. She titled her head upward to capture Georg's bottom lip between her own in a sweet, but passionate kiss.

Removing his lips from hers, Georg said, "Maria, I've got an instinctive feeling the children are hungry and that picnic basket over there is looking quite neglected."

Maria quickly pecked his lips once more and then nodded, getting up once again and crawling over to the basket as her husband called their children over.

* * *

Georg peered through the crack in the door and smiled. Maria, her body leant over the edge of the bed, was on her knees and her hands were clasped tightly together in prayer. Not wanting to interrupt her treasured moment of solace, Georg waited.

Maria let out a long sigh before saying, "Today was wonderful, a blessing in the fullest. The edelweiss patch that I used to love was where it has always been, just as I remembered it to be. I saw my reflection in the lake just as clearly as I did as a child. Nothing in the mountains changes, just as You don't, Father."

His back against the wall, Georg smiled as he waited for the conclusion of her prayer.

"I can feel myself becoming stronger and more willing to come back to the life I knew before… before the accident, before I lost my child. I don't know what Your will was and remains to be, but everything is flooding back to me—the ability to go about life, the ability to be a good mother and loving wife, and... to express the way I feel. Everything is beginning to fall into place again. I don't know if Georg will understand this, but I pray that he will with time.

"Father, bless this household. This family. _My_ family."

* * *

_Thoughts? _


	12. Unseen intentions

_Hello there my faithful readers. I'm extremely sorry this has taken over a month, but I've been busy with school and such. The good news is, I hope to complete the writing of this fic within the next two weeks and post them here sometime in the near future. So, thank you to all those who have reviewed. This chapter 12 now, and we're slowly heading towards the story's climax. I hope this satisfies you. :)) _

* * *

_  
_

**Chapter 12**

The number of letters that had become customary to write these days was quickly rising, and as Georg von Trapp laboured away in his study, he felt like the stern captain all over again. The chair in which he sat was surprisingly uncomfortable and his back was aching, as were his eyes and hand. Sitting up straighter, Georg stretched out his arms and felt some relief on his spine.

He heard the shuffles of feet at the door but didn't have the energy to turn around. The person opened the door and moved in and he recognised the patterns of movement as his wife's. Her soft hands fell to his shoulders and rubbed in circles. Georg sighed before she leant down and traced her lips along his neck. Now he did turn around, slowly, and faced her. He observed the wonderful smile on her face and raised his eyebrow tentatively.

Maria laughed and then cupped his face in her hands and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue not waiting a moment to enter the hot cavern of his mouth. Georg almost choked in surprise at the heaviness of the kiss and immediately pulled back, struggling to regain his composure. "Maria," he said breathlessly.

Still smiling, Maria took hold of her husband's hands and kissed each finger delicately. She had a seductive aura about her and her blue orbs were dark with desire. "Yes, my love?" she whispered in return.

"Maria, my dear," Georg whispered as his wife fondled with his collar to gain better access to his neck. "I don't think I've ever seen you…" She was now undoing the buttons one by one, scraping her elegant nails across his chest. "…quite so forward with your actions." Maria looked up to him and smiled almost wickedly.

She knelt in between his legs and continued to move her lips along his chest. Georg began, breathlessly, again, "I get the impression from your behaviour of the past weeks, my dear Fräulein…" He entangled his fingers in her golden hair and groaned at the delicious things his wife was doing to his body. "…that this is becoming quite a repeat occurrence. But…" he paused momentarily, "…if my suspicions are correct, I must say that I wholeheartedly accept."

"However," he continued, beginning to button up his shirt, "these letters are never going to finish themselves, and you know how angry some of these people can become if they are not adequately addressed." He rolled his eyes and as he did so, he could see the disappointment in his wife's own eyes. He took a firmer grip on her hand and assured her, "I should be done soon. And then I'll come up to bed."

Maria nodded, and put on her best smile. "Yes of course," she said. "You finish up here. I'll wait up for you." And she stood up, turned around, and left the room, the door clicking closed behind her.

* * *

Peering in to their bedroom through a crack in the door, Georg saw a beam of light coming from the bedside, indicating that Maria had waited up for him as she had said she would. Upon opening the door more widely, Georg's eyes grew wider, larger and darker, for his wife was sitting up on the bed, reading a book, but dressed in provocative, to say the least, attire. It was not a piece of nightwear he had seen before, from memory. The silky material was a dark shade of mahogany-red and barely covered her thighs and breasts.

Maria looked up at him and smiled widely as she saw her husband's eyes raking over her body. "I had this brought in from town last week. It was a surprise," she said eagerly.

Georg forced his eyes away from her bulging breasts and cleared his throat unevenly. "My dear, if it wasn't for the fact that I approved wholeheartedly of your attire, I would have to ask you what was wrong. And to think you were going to be a nun!"

"I want to make love to you," Maria said huskily. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Georg stared at her silently; this certainly was not her first time taking charge, but every time it happened, it was as if he was seeing her all over again, really seeing. "I love you, Maria," he murmured, stepping closer to her.

Maria lifted the blankets at the other side of the bed and patted the mattress. Georg swiftly undressed himself and climbed in, and almost as soon as he did so, Maria lay fully outstretched on top of him, straddling him, and hastening to remove her lingerie, while continuously tracing lines of saliva over his skin from top to bottom.

Georg sighed and lay back, giving in to the feelings that were overtaking him. It seemed that Maria was eager to let him be the quiet lover tonight, which completely suited his fatigued body. Everything passed in a blur.

* * *

His eyes opened with a start but he muffled any sound that threatened to overtake him. Trying to move, he could feel the sheets sticking to him, drenched in his sweat which was dripping down his forehead. What had he been dreaming about that could have startled him so?

Georg instinctively drew Maria up against his chest, spooning her intimately against him. He began to trace circles over the soft, bear flesh of her abdomen however as he did so, he couldn't prevent a shudder. As much as he had convinced himself otherwise, he was still grieving for his unborn child. It had been months now, and even Maria had somewhat recovered. Why was it that every time he observed the sanctuary where his child had been growing, he felt some kind of stab to the heart?

Georg pressed his eyes together firmly to stop the tears from pouring out. He brought his wife's hand up to his eyes and observed the symbol of their union shining upon the fourth digit. Slowly pulling it towards him, Georg leant forward to kiss the shimmering stone and then entwined his fingers in hers. As he did so, he felt Maria stir slightly in front of him but he hastened to hush her back to sleep. Stroking her hair, he whispered, "Go back to sleep, my darling Maria. I love you."

He had possibly never been more sincere in saying those three words to his wife. He loved her with his entire being, and more. It was only now, realising this, that he could close his eyes without the fear of nightmares. At least the rest of the sleep was peaceful that night.

* * *

Georg awoke the next morning to find his wife's bright blue eyes searing into his own. He brought a hand up to stroke down the side of her face, taking time to feel the softness of her skin; the skin that he adored. Maria hardly blinked, she just smiled.

"I would never have guessed that you were so full of surprises Fräulein," Georg said dryly, as he let out a chuckle.

Maria smiled even wider and took a firm hold on her husband's face, pulling his lips towards her with staggering speed. As she sealed the gap, her tongue having entwined with his, her hand moved lower stroking over his stomach until it reached its target between his legs. Once again, Georg felt as if he was about to choke with the force of the kiss; however, he struggled to pull back with Maria's hands doing such delicious things to his body. Only when the need for air became too great did their tongues and hands surrender their duel.

"Maria! You're acting like a clawing cat!" Georg said.

She laughed and brought her fingers up to her mouth, biting her nails. She cheekily leant forward to brush her lips over her husband's cheek and then paused at his ear, whispering, "Care to know why, my love?"

Georg drew his face back. "I assumed it was just a feeling of affection," he said.

Maria chuckled again and then grabbed Georg's hand in hers, stroking it tenderly. "Precisely, Georg. Precisely. In fact, it so happens that there is three days in every cycle where a woman is at her most fertile." She beamed at him.

At hearing these words, Georg stiffened and Maria let go of his hand, looking at his stern expression with anticipation and fear. "What's wrong now?" she asked harshly.

Stung and furious, Georg glared stonily at her. "You have used me for the sole reason of getting yourself pregnant," he said angrily.

"Bu- But –"

Georg hurried out of the bed and gathered up his clothes. "No Maria. I thought you of all people would know that the act of making love is a sacred act on both parts. It's meant to be a symbol of our union, an expression of our love for each other. How could you use me like that?"

Maria's mouth fell open wide in shock and she stammered, "Are you… angry with me, Georg?"

Georg turned his head back sharply and eyed her. "I'll be honest with you. Yes, Maria. Yes I am." He finished up dressing and headed for the door. "Forgive me, I need some time," he said, heading out and clicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

_TBC... Thank you for reading. Reviews would be lovely. _


	13. I love you

_YAY! An update in a reasonable amount of time! I suppose it's because I'm nearing the end of this story now. I have five days left of school holidays and I am determined to finish writing this story in that time, even if it means not completing my school homework hehe. No, only joking. But it will get done, and then get to you guys as soon as I deem it possible. As I write this, I'm writing the first draft of the next chapter. Also, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter everyone - I received some excellently insightful ones! Enjoy this part. :) _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After Georg had stormed out that morning, he had gone into town to collect a package, or so the children had told her. But Maria wondered what kind of package could possibly have taken all day to collect. Maybe he was angrier than she had previously thought? And had taken time to collect his thoughts, reason with himself, perhaps go up to the mountains? Perhaps.

Maria's head darted up as she heard the familiar click of the front door and muffling of feet. Leaving her tea on the kitchen table, she peered around the corner and confirmed her suspicions in doing so. Her husband had returned, more than eight hours after he had left. Nothing about him looked like he was refreshed and in fact, the growing bags under his eyes were more prominent than she remembered. Had his hair been that grey last week?

She made a subtle cough, just enough to get his attention. Georg looked up but barely acknowledged her. His eyes briefly met hers but for just long enough for Maria to understand that he was still angry. Still. But there was also something else there. Was it… compassion, empathy? No, it couldn't be. But there wasn't a chance to double check; Georg had already put the brown parcel down and swiftly moved to the upper floor. Maria finished her tea, her chin resting in her hands.

* * *

Georg looked up slowly as he heard his wife enter their bedroom. It was late, much later than she would usually retreat. He tried to meet her eyes but she immediately looked away and hurried into the ensuite bathroom with her nightwear. She would usually change in the room.

When Maria returned, she grabbed her silk robe and covered herself. She stepped back towards the doorway and was just about to touch the handle when Georg sighed loudly. Maria turned back to him. "Maria, why won't you come to bed?" he said.

Instead of the relief that he had expected, Maria shot him an icy glare. "It's clear that I'm not wanted," she said coldly.

Georg let out another impatient sigh but managed to keep his emotions under full control. "The time you aren't wanted in this bed with me will be when hell freezes over, Fräulein," Georg stated evenly.

At that, Maria's eyes flashed with a fire he had never seen before and she snapped, "Don't you swear at me!"

"I can do whatever I damn well please, Maria. Stop trying to control me, use me. You're acting like a tyrant!" Georg said angrily.

Maria crossed her arms over her front and huffed. She had an odd sense of determination in her eyes, and it was clear she wouldn't give in yet. "And would you be so kind as to tell me exactly what I have so-called "used" you for? Honestly, I seem to be in the dark. Or is even that too much to ask from my husband?" she started again, her voice raised.

Georg ground his teeth hard, trying to keep his temper under control, but after weeks - months - of her serene behaviour, he was ready to see her lose her front and let emotions fly. He wanted his wife back. The woman standing in front of him in rigid coolness, the gentle, quiet, laid-back woman she had been all these months was not the woman he had married and anything but. This wasn't Maria. It was merely a shadow of what she could be, everything else hidden beneath the surface.

"If you honestly do not have an idea, then you must be truly blind, Maria. I don't think there's a nicer way to put it. And I thought you of all people would understand that the act of making love is primarily about union and the love we share. Not as a means for one person to exploit the other. You have been selfish, completely selfish, Maria!"

Her head darted up and she came closer to her husband, pointing a finger accusingly. Her voice was harsh, the harshest he had ever heard it, and Georg immediately knew that she had wanted to say this for months. "You have no idea what this whole disaster has been for me. None! When I married you, things became mine that I never thought would ever be. A husband, a family, a home... and most of all, a baby that I could call my own! You've never carried a child and never will! I can't express how much it meant to me, and it is something that you and your petty narrow-mindedness will never understand! You see only--"

Stung and furious, Georg cut her off. "I may have been a selfish wretch in the past, but to insinuate that now is an insult, Fräulein!"

Her voice was piercingly cold. "You insult me by referring to me as "fräulein"!" She made quotation marks with her fingers as if to mock him before continuing, "I am your equal, your wife, Captain von Trapp, not an employee!"

Maria turned her back to him but Georg couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up, not even bothering with his robe, and took her arm roughly, spinning her fast. She stood up straighter and almost matched him in height. Their eyes met briefly, mirroring each other.

"Maria," Georg said softly. "I have never – never – treated you like anything lesser than my wife. I never would. I thought you knew that by now. You've taken my dignity by suggesting that."

Maria's mouth fell open with shock. "I – I've taken _your_ dignity!" she stammered. "You have taken mine, dear Captain. You've lost nothing, I'm the one that's at loss here! Not you. This has never been about you!"

Georg tried to restrain himself, and all that was boiling within, but at his wife's accusations, it seemed like his whole world, history, agony exploded right then and there. In an overwhelming gasp of air, as if his life depended on it. He turned away from Maria, unable to face her cynical glare and brought his hands to his head.

He let out a scream, but his voice was soft, so soft. The contrast was like nothing she'd ever heard. "You don't know how it felt, Maria, to see you lying there," Georg whispered. "You didn't have to go through the _agony_ of watching the love of your life lie in her own blood. I could do nothing but stand there, unable to help you! At least you didn't have to witness that, feel that scale of fear, that everything could be torn away from you in a single instant…"

Georg slowly turned his body back towards his wife and their eyes met once again. However this time, there was no anger, no accusation. Just fear.

_Maria was lying in a crumpled heap on the __pavement, __covered in blood, her skin chalk white. Georg felt a cold sweat break out all over his body at the sight. He__ran to her and__ grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse, shouting her name at the same time. He detected a slight pulse, but there was no response to his calling. In a frenzy of fear and uncertainty, he scooped her up into his arms, her weight like a rock, and staggered for the house, shouting for Franz to call a doctor and open the damn door. _

_However Georg barely reached the front gate, let alone being close enough to warn Franz, or anyone for that matter. Everything was a blur and all he knew was that if someone didn't come soon, both of them would be finished. His head was spinning in circles. Rational thinking was futile. _

_Then suddenly out of the darkness, in the distance, Georg saw a torch and the beholder was staggering towards them with haste. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be an elderly man, and he was running a hand through his hair. But Georg could not feel anger at the moment. Looking down into his arms, where his love was covered, almost drenched, in her own blood, he suppressed a sob and pressed forward. "Sir, sir," he stammered. "I- I- I need to get to hospital and –" _

_The old man approached Georg more intimately and horror could be seen in his eyes at the sight and revelation. "Sir, I thought I had hit a large branch. Forgive me, if I had known…" but Georg hushed him in desperation. _

"_Please, sir. I need a hospital," Georg said, his voice with found composure this time. _

_The old man nodded quickly and his breath quickened. "Yes of course. I will take you. Here," he said, beckoning towards his car in the distance. He put his arms around Georg and stabled them as they all staggered to the car. Maria was still deeply unconscious and as Georg looked back down at her, he almost felt himself give in to the magnitude of emotion that was overwhelming him. But no, he couldn't and he wouldn't. He must stay strong for his Maria. That was absolute. _

Maria's storm of furious words and glares had long disappeared and she stared at her husband, a mixture of horror and amazement upon her tired, worn face. Georg immediately recognised the signs – her eyes glistened and stung, her face falling, her mouth quivering – and Maria ran forward and embraced him with such a speed that it even surprised him. Georg enveloped her in his strong arms as he had done so many times before, and attempted to soothe her as her body racked with sobs. Sobs stronger than those he had ever – ever – witnessed from her.

Her throat cracked as she attempted to speak. "I – I'm – I'm sorry, Georg. So sorry."

Georg hugged her impossibly closer. "I know, Maria," he whispered as he bought his lips to her temple and tenderly traced over it.

"I didn't mean all those things. I could never…"

Georg held up a finger to stop her. "I know, Maria, I know. I was angry; we both were," he said.

Maria removed her head from her husband's chest. "I – I love you," she choked and a new flow of tears began to roll over her cheeks.

But they were beautiful. She was beautiful, like a creature made in heaven, sculpted just for him by the Lord's hands. How could he have almost forgotten? Georg ran his two hands down her delicate cheeks, wiping away the tears. He replaced hands with mouth, tasting her saltiness. And then he kissed her lips, ever so gently, tenderly, as if nothing else mattered. Nothing else did matter. She was perfect; they were perfect for each other.

Maria brought her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss so slightly. The need to taste him was overwhelming and coherent thoughts were quickly fleeing her mind. The only thing she _did_ know was how much she loved this man. Passion overflowed and their souls met just as the need for air became too much to bear.

Georg wiped the remaining tears from her face as he kissed her forehead softly. He held her head back to his chest and stroked down the side of her face tenderly. No, nothing mattered. Nothing but them and the life they'd created together. Nothing. Not anymore.

* * *

_TBC... I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave your thoughts in a review. _

* * *


	14. Renewal

Phew. My dear, I am so sorry! To all my readers, the long wait has been, well, long, I know! I'm terribly sorry, but it has been so hard in the past month to come into contact with my beta and I desperately wanted the story to end strongly for all our sakes! But the wait is over now. The story is officially finished!! This is the last chapter, followed by an epilogue, and then author's notes. Enjoy! :))

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_The Reverend Mother said I was honest. I believed honesty to be one of my worst faults. Is it wicked irony that has led me, then, to cheat myself for so long? To get to the stage where I convinced _myself_ of my own happiness… that things would get better. I was so deluded. It's been half a year now. Half a year of turmoil, outward struggles, inward struggles. When I once thought this would be a straight, narrow road, I could never have guessed how curved it would become. This journey has been long; I just pray it's coming to an end now. I know it's coming to an end now. I am sure of that._

_What would I have done differently if I could turn back time? Everything? Nothing?_

Maria's head darted up from her paper as she heard approaching footsteps on the veranda. Broken out of her writing reverie, she turned her head and then placed the ink pen on the side table. She smiled in acknowledgement of her eldest daughter approaching, welcoming her company.

"How are you feeling mother?" Liesl said, sitting down opposite her mother.

Maria rubbed her temples firmly and sighed. "I'm alright, Liesl, thank you. Very tired, but getting there, at least," she said.

Nodding, Liesl handed her mother a glass of water. "It looked quite hot outside and you seemed in a world of your own. I thought this could help."

Accepting the glass with a smile, Maria downed the water in a few seconds before placing the glass on the side table. Leaning against the back of the chair, Maria rested her chin in her hands pensively, before quickly standing up to embrace her daughter. She kissed her on the head and smiled. "You're such a blessing, Liesl. I couldn't have received better support from you in the past months. I must thank you for that."

Liesl tightened the hug in response. "Of course, Mother," she replied.

Laughing, Maria wiped away the few tears in her eyes – as consequence of the overwhelming of emotion that had continued to envelop her since last week. She supposed it had been locked up for the past months. Clasping her hands together, she said enthusiastically, "What about a trip into town to look at some prospect dresses for you and me?"

Breaking away, Liesl gasped. "Oh Mother, you really don't –"

But Maria held up her hand in protest. "A date?" she said, not so much a question as an affirming statement.

After slight hesitation, Liesl nodded and then let out a small chuckle. "A date," she repeated. She felt her mother's hand lightly brush against her cheek and Liesl returned the affection with a bright smile before she saw her father's arm drape over her mother's body and envelope her. She embraced the new company with a sigh.

"Liesl," her father started. "Would you mind if I steal your mother for a moment? I have something to show her." He brushed his hand over his daughter's cheek, just as Maria had done moments before.

The young women nodded before she headed back inside, linking Gretl by the arm on the way. Georg watched her retreat with a proud smile on his face. "She's an amazing girl," he said softly which was received by a nod of agreement from his wife. Georg leant down to softly kiss her temple. "Come with me," he whispered to her, entwining his hand in hers and leading her down the steps and towards the lake.

Walking in silence, hand in hand, was oddly comforting. A simple caress every now and then and Maria was assured she loved and was loved in return. They had almost travelled half way around the lake when Georg stopped suddenly, before breaking off the path into more rugged bush. Maria followed her instincts and followed him through the taller grass.

The flat open field that they reached a while later had a large oak tree to the off-centre which dwarfed any other trees in the surrounding. Still following her husband, Maria came to a stop beside him at the large trunk and sat as he had now done. Georg brushed her leg with his hands intimately and she sighed, bringing her lips to kiss his cheek.

"I always come here when I have a lot of things on my mind. I guess you could call it my special hide-away," Georg said after some time, breaking the silence.

Looking around to take in all the surroundings, Maria nodded her head. "It's quite surreal," she said softly, her hands picking at the untamed grass. "I never knew you were the type of person to wander off to the fields. It seems like something I would do."

Bringing his hand to cover hers, Georg traced her fingers and said, "I think that you will find that we are a lot more similar than you think, especially when the sea Captain and the postulant are stripped bare; when you truly look deeper."

Her blue eyes shone and immediately turned to meet his as if there was some undeniable form of attraction. "I know," she whispered. "Otherwise you could never understand me as well as you do." She smiled sweetly before closing the gap between their lips for a sweet and lingering kiss.

"How are you feeling today, Maria?" Georg whispered against her lips as he broke their connection.

Looking away, Maria sighed honestly. "I'll admit that I'm not fine, as much as I would like to believe it. However, I know I'm on the way to getting there," she said softly. Pausing to take time to reflect, she looked up at the cloudless sky and smiled as two birds flew overhead. "I could never have imagined the extent to which scars aren't just physical. I was so narrow-minded, Georg," she said, her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Promise me, Maria," he took her chin in his hand, "that we'll work through our experiences together next time. I care about you too much to let this be repeated."

Smiling and nodding, Maria's eyes glistened with threatening tears. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Georg. I couldn't. I've learnt that," she whispered. Following the lead of her husband once again, Maria lay down on the grass with her head in the crook of his neck. She tapped her fingers along her husband's chest. "I'm sorry about last week, Georg," she said pensively. "That argument… I was – "

She was silenced with a chaste kiss. "As am I, Maria. But all is forgiven now. We cannot change the past and attempting to can bring us to such destruction. Like rubbing salt in an open wound."

Sighing, Maria nodded in silent agreement. "When did you last come here?" she asked.

"Yesterday," Georg responded truthfully. "As I said, when there are things to think about, it's somewhere I can be alone. I never shared this with Agathe. She never knew."

Maria sat up slightly and looked into the eyes of her husband, looking from side to side. Her tears were still threatening to fall and her blue orbs sparkled in the sunlight. "Why me?" she whispered.

"Because I want to share all of myself with you, Maria. Because my life is indebted to you."

Maria let out a choked cry immediately at hearing her husband's words and the tears that she had been holding in from earlier fell down her face in streams. However, she was laughing. And smiling. "I'm so overwhelmed," she sobbed, struggling to find her handkerchief to wipe her eyes and nose. Her cheeks were taken care of by her husband's lips.

A while later, after Maria had calmed down slightly, she drifted off into a doze as Georg lay back simply and watched time fly past. He stroked his wife's blond hair lovingly and admired her beauty – her soft cheeks, pert nose, deliciously entrancing lips, the generous curves of her hips – all which made them mould so perfectly together in harmony. Georg swore to himself that never again would he become in danger of forgetting how magnificent the creature that lay in his arms was. Never again could he doubt that he was the luckiest man alive.

Maria stirred a while later and fluttered her eyelids and she rubbed her temples. But she was silent as she joined her husband in observing their surroundings – the songs of birds in the trees, the whistling of soft winds. "I love nature," she whispered, sighing.

After a moment of pause, Georg clasped his wife's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. "Perhaps," he said, kissing each finger tenderly, "perhaps we should leave our trust in nature's hands knowing that it will undoubtedly run its course."

Not quite understanding her husband's words, Maria turned over so that she was lying on his chest. His eyes met hers, and with a curt nod, she began to grasp the extent to what he was saying. His hand stroked over her abdomen, but she felt neither hurt nor fear, but rather joy and hope. Her hand joined his at her womb. "It always does," she responded softly.

Nodding, Georg brought his hand under her chin and pressed his lips to hers softly. Without breaking contact, Maria hummed with contentment and snaked her arms around her husband's neck possessively, smiling mischievously into his mouth.


	15. Epilogue

_2 years later… _

Maria sighed as her gaze drifted towards her bedroom window and she admired the breathtaking sunset outside, which was slowly transforming the starred sky into a beautiful wash of pink and orange. Moving from her sitting position on the bed, Maria stood up and paced over to the connecting balcony. She rested her chin in her hands as she leant against the wooden barrier. Closing her eyes gently, she allowed herself a moment's rest and reflection.

_The road is still not finished. It could never be. A continual life that is me, Maria. What would I have done differently if I could turn back time? Everything? Nothing?_

Standing behind his wife, Georg enveloped his strong arms tenderly around her waist, allowing his hands to come to rest on her prominently swelled abdomen and lazily drew circles over her skin. She hadn't noticed him approach her, but the tender smile she gave him, and he returned, meant his company was fully welcomed. Maria leaned back, allowing the pleasure of feeling her husband's warm radiation of love envelop her being.

Georg kissed her neck sweetly before he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Penny for you thoughts, my love?"

With a soft sigh, Maria opened her eyes. "Being eight months pregnant is a scary time," she said. "It's brought back so many memories."

Georg ran his fingers through her hair. He was glad she'd let it grow a little longer now. Kissing her temples, he said, "I know, Maria. I know."

Maria slowly turned around to face him and let her arms come around his waist as she leant against his chest. "I'm so excited to become a mother," she said.

"And no one deserves it more than you, my darling," he responded, smiling. "You'll be the best mother I could imagine."

"Thank you." Maria paused and absentmindedly let her fingers run down her husband's firm chest. She smiled into his shirt. "I love you Georg, so much. I could never say thank you enough for all the times you've helped me in the past years. You're always there for me."

"And I always will be Maria. Always."

Removing her head from her husband's chest, she caught his gaze and lovingly stared into it; Georg's dark eyes meeting her own sparkling blue ones. Maria was about the respond but figured that words were not necessary to convey the immense love she felt for this man standing in front of her right now. She stood on the tips of her toes and gently pressed her lips to his as his hands stroked down her round front.

Together, they watched as the sun disappeared from the horizon.

* * *

_Ende._


	16. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes. **

What can I say? Phew. This has taken a long time, and a big effort. But it's over now, and I couldn't be happier. I started this officially in October 2008, but I wrote scraps of the first idea as early as three years ago. But if you saw that, you'd laugh like hell. Seriously. The first official draft of the first chapter of this is so out of character it's not funny! This, being my first "real" Fanfiction has been an _enormous_ learning curve for me. 10 months, 15 chapters and uncountable hours of hard work later, I am indebted to one person: my beta.

Cass – You are amazing girl! You've taught me soo sooooo much, my dear, and I never could've done this without you. From moment go, you recognised potential in me that together, with your patience, we've harnessed, and I'm so glad that you like the final product of this as much as I do. This story is dedicated to you and your amazing willingness to help such an inexperienced person like me.

Now, to all my readers. If you reviewed, I am so thankful. Some of the reviews that I've received have demanded me to think more about my story, to improve it, but many have just given me pure joy reading them, knowing that there are people all around the world following the story that I have written. So I thank you for that. I would never have had the motivation to continue without your support. THANK YOU!

So I suppose its good news that I don't want this to be the end of my writing career (lol) in Fanfiction. I've already got another TSOM fic on the way – although still in early stages of development. It's called Love Languages and well… I don't want to give too much away but basically it's a selection of five vignettes that link together and well, should form a nice little story. So I'll say to keep your eyes open for that!

Until then. Your author, _Emma._


End file.
